


Magic Mayhem

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Because of Miu, F/M, Language, Magic Competition, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi, known as the duo Magic Mayhem, enter an international magic competition hosted in Las Vegas. As they practice their trick, Himiko is haunted by memories of her master. Kokichi fears his lack of skill will hold Himiko back. And cutthroat competitors aren't above using dirty tricks of their own to win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This refers to the events of another fic of mine, The Mage's New Apprentice, but it's not necessary to have read it in order to understand this fic. Enjoy!

Holding papers above her head, Himiko burst into her research lab. Startled, doves fluttered in the cage. Piranhas angrily butted their heads against the water tank. Yawning, Kokichi sat at the table in the center of the room, shuffling cards. He glanced up. “Finaaally. I got so bored I was gonna order my subordinates to set Beijing on fire –”

“Kokichi!” cried Himiko, running up to him. She shoved the papers in his face. “What does it say? What does it say?”

Brow raised, Kokichi skimmed the letter. Translating the English into Japanese, Kokichi read it aloud. “Dear Himiko Yumeno and Kokichi Oma of the duo Magic Mayhem. Congratulations, your application to the Magic Knights competition has been accepted. The contest will be held November 4-7 at our namesake theater in Las Vegas. A hotel will be provided for you. Details to follow regarding –”

Himiko tackled the leader in a hug. “We did it!” Releasing him, Himiko whipped around. “I can’t believe it!”

Arms pinwheeling, Kokichi nearly fell backwards out of the chair. After catching himself, Kokichi tossed his bangs. “Well, of course we got in, Himi. We’re best teenage magicians in Japan and the cutest couple besides.”   

“We havfta figure out what spell we’re casting! We only got seven months to prepare.”

Smirking, Kokichi tossed his bangs. “Let’s get cracking then.” He dashed to the large caldron in the back of the room. Uprooting a linoleum tile, he pulled out a thick grimoire. Together they sat at the table. “Here it is.” Kokichi thumbed through the hefty, dog-eared journal. Ideas of half-contrived spells were listed. Diagrams and doodles, courtesy of Kokichi, filled the margins. “Of the tricks we’ve done before, there’s levitation and any number of the card tricks…”

Himiko shook her head. “They’re based on Master’s old routines. I don’t wanna rely on him.” Taking the book, she scanned the list of their current repertoire of spells. “I don’t like this.”

“Which one?”

“Any of them.” Kokichi’s eyes widened. “We’ll be competing against the best teenage mages who’ve been practicing spells since they were toddlers. The top contestants will be interviewed by international news networks. This is could make or break us as a duo. We need something grand. Flashy. Magnificent. Something no one has ever seen before…”

Frowning, Himiko scrutinized her props for inspiration. Water tanks, rabbit cages, and the doves bird cage stood on the left. A large cauldron was displayed along the back wall. In one corner, a dozen swords were thrust into a vertical magic box, in the other, a guillotine. Bookshelves stuffed with magic books and various autographed magic props lined the wall to the right. Stuffed in the closet were pet food, bags of fan mails, and other props like cards decks, silk handkerchiefs, and wands.

All stereotypical. Ordinary. Predictable. Himiko’s eyes alighted on the sliding window above the cauldron. Himiko smiled. “Hey, remember how you came in through the window and scared me?”

Kokichi turned around in the seat to look. “That was the first week of school, right? But it wasn’t ‘til a few days later we made that pact. I’d show you how to pick locks, and you’d teach sleight of hand and escapology. I’d become your apprentice – partner now – and you’d join my organization. And we been practicing hard in the two and a half years since.”

“Practicing? More like you goofing off and flirting with me.”

“Nee-heehee! And you’ve enjoyed every minute of it!” Smirking, he suggestively pulled on his checkered scarf, exposing his collarbone. “Or should I say every inch of my skin.”

Himiko blushed to the roots of her hair. “No such thing happened!”

“Well it could.”

“Well it won't!”

“Awww, you’re no fun.”

Elbow on the table, Himiko rested her chin on a hand. “Nyeh, such a nuisance.”

Leaning towards the side, Kokichi smiled up at her. “But that’s why you love me.”

“Is not.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Stop that!”

“Nee-heehee!” He jumped off the chair and wheeled over a whiteboard. “Welp! Back to the drawing board. Here’s one I always wanted to do.” He began sketching with an Expo marker. “It’s 52 pickup but with strings attached! You shoot out the cards from your hand, but before they fall to the ground, something pulls them back up into your hand.”

“Everyone does card spells. And strings couldn’t do that. What about your ability to analyze people? How you can look at someone and guess things like what job they work or their personality traits. Pass it off as mentalism.”  

“Nah, prolly won’t work. People will be dressed in their best, not their normal attire. Notwithstanding that the theater will be outside their natural environment.” After erasing, Kokichi turned around and rested against the board. “Hmm. What about superpowers? Like flying or… ooh!” Kokichi dashed into the closet before emerging with a black tablecloth. Grinning like a kid on Christmas, Kokichi held the fabric like a cape. “What if we did some disappearing and reappearing act with capes? Like this.” He whipped up the cape in front of him like a fan before lowering it again. “Then I’d disappear. Until I did it again and reappeared. Y’know, invisibility. Like a ghost! A date with death – Yes! We could dance to it!”

“Nyeh – aah!” Kokichi yanked Himiko to her feet, spun her around, then dipped her. He flicked up his cape, momentarily hiding Himiko from view. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. “I’m getting dizzy.”

He winked. “Sure it’s not cuz you’re so close to me?” Messy bangs dangled down and tickled her face. Smiling, Himiko ran a finger along his high cheekbones, across his pale skin, and down his heart-shaped face. Breathed in his crisp cologne.

Head to the side, Kokichi leaned in closer. Himiko held up a finger. “Just one kiss.”

“Fiiiiine.” Kokichi pecked her lips. He withdrew, only to dive back in again for a few lingering kisses. Nose crinkling, he laughed, “What? I’m a liar.”

With Kokichi’s help, Himiko straightened. Smoothing out her red skirt, she asked, “How would we disappear?”

Humming, Kokichi held his chin. “Place mini cameras all over ourselves. Or some sort of miniature device to reflect light.”

“Nothing like that exists. And it’d be super expensive to create.”

“No biggie. We just get the SDF to fund it. No, we _sell_ it to the SDF! An invisible army could win any war. Or no, wait!” Kokichi jumped onto the table. Throwing the cape to the side, he declared, “My organization shall use it to conquer the world! Ahahahaha!”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “And you say I’m delusional.”

“Hmph! Nothing wrong with using your magic to fulfill my agenda.”

Gazing at the sliding window, she mused, “Is that why you perform magic? To learn useful skills and spells?”

“That is why I signed up for this gig. At least initially. Then I got to learn more about the profession. As a magician, we get to have brainstorming sessions about defying gravity, telekinesis, and invisibility!” Eyes alight, Kokichi raised his hands, his fingers clawed. “We break reality! And if that isn’t awesome enough, we gotta lie to do it! But the best part is…” Kokichi sat on the table’s edge in front of Himiko’s chair. Grinning, he tapped her nose. “Being with you!”

Legs swinging, the leader asked, “So whaddya think of the dancing ghost idea? It’s original, fun, and defies reality.”

Himiko pulled down the brim of her mage’s hat. “It’s missing something. There’s no… point to it. No story or message.”

“Hmm? Why do we need that? Who would you talk to… Ah.”

Himiko swept back her red bangs. Her fingers brushed against the gemstone barrette Master gave her before leaving. “Master is the reason why I started practicing magic. Why I attended Hope’s Peak. Without his training, we couldn’t have gotten this far as Magic Mayhem.” She lifted her chin, meeting Kokichi’s gaze. “This’ll be our last major show before we graduate. If Master’s watching me, then he’ll see this performance. I can’t let this opportunity slip by.”

“Yeah, I’d like to send a message to your master, too!” Kokichi slid off the table. Smirking, he glanced sideways at the doves. “Something about flipping birds…”

Jaw set, Himiko’s eyes bore into the leader. “Master is a good person.”

“Oh really? Coulda fooled me. He abandoned you.”

The mage’s fists shook at her side. “Master left to go train. And one day, we’ll perform together onstage again. I know it.”  

Face devoid of expression, Kokichi studied her. “So you won’t be satisfied unless it has some sorta greater meaning?” Sighing loudly, he examined his nails. “I suppose you can’t give your all to a trick you feel is lacking.” Eyes narrowed, Kokichi crossed his arms. “All right, fine. But on one condition. From now on you practice magic not for your master, not for your fans, but for yourself. You promised to live life looking forward, remember? Make it a life of your own.”

The mage flashed a smile. “Okay. I will.”

Kokichi grinned. “Right. Let’s do this!” Humming, he snatched up the magic book, grabbed a marker, and began drawing on the whiteboard. “I got a million bajillion of other great ideas. Once I’m done, you’ll fall to your knees in gratitude!”

Laughing quietly, Himiko watched her apprentice. In her mind, the voice of her master whispered. _“You must never forget, my child. A mage must always strive to make others smile. From their happiness we draw our strength.”_

Frowning, Himiko clutched the front of her sweater vest. _Who am I supposed to follow? Who do I perform magic for?_

* * *

Straining, Himiko bodily pressed against the wheeled magic box. Thanks to its weight, the box went nowhere. Wheezy laughter echoed behind her. Her master crossed the empty stage towards her. The aging man wore a funeral 3-piece suit and long cape. Deep wrinkles lined his long, narrow face. But his smile softened his sharp facial features. “Allow me, child.” The magician pushed the wheeled cart carrying the magic box backstage.

Himiko skipped behind him. Large pillars supported the stage lights hanging above. Crates, paint buckets, and cardboard set pieces allowed for little room to maneuver. Bright costumes hung from a wheeled clothing rack. Distant voices from the sound and lightning murmured in the background. The girl shivered in her pink skirt and ruffle T-shirt.  

After coming to a stop, he asked, “What did you think of the show? I wished for you to behold the all wonders of magic has to offer you. How magicians with great talent like us can transform the audience’s lives. How we possess the power to warp reality itself.”

The ten-year-old girl bounced on her toes. “It was awesome, Master. Sooo cool! When are you gonna start teaching me how to do all those things? I can’t wait! Can you teach me how to make that box float first?”

“Float?”

“Yeah! When you’re in a box, you’re stuck and can’t get out.” In demonstration, Himiko crouched down and hugged her knees. “Then – poof!” She jumped up, arms extended. “A girl pops out! She came from outta nowhere and everyone was so surprised. I wanna be her. And if the box floats, then it’s even more impossible for the girl to be in there.”

Sighing, the magician ran a hand through his slicked back white hair. “Such a silly child you are. I suppose you do still have much to learn. Is not levitating a person more magnificent? And that would be quite audacious to be one’s first trick. But if so you desire, I will teach you whatever you wish.” Leaning in close, he raised a gnarled finger. “If you listen close to my teachings, train every day beside me, and regularly participate in my shows, there will be nothing we cannot accomplish. We will captivate audiences across the globe. We shall be the world’s greatest magicians.”

Eyes alight, Himiko clasped her hands. “Are we mages?”

“What?”

“Y’know, mages who cast spells! Cuz people say magicians do tricks and tricks aren’t real. But what you do is so amazing there’s no way it’s fake, right?”

Frowning, he gazed at her with narrowed eyes. Then he wheezily laughed. A gleam shone in his eye as his whispery voice spoke. “Indeed, it is as you say. I am not a magician, nor a mage, but an…” Whispering, he spread out his hands. “…archmage.”

Himiko’s eyes went wide. “Oh, wooow.”

“Come close.” The archmage kneeled down, making their faces more even. He held her tiny hands with his long fingers. “Before you become my apprentice, I must impart on you the rule all mages follow. You must never forget, my child. A mage must always strive to make others smile. From their happiness we draw our strength.”

Himiko solemnly nodded.

Smiling, he patted her hand, before releasing her. He began pushing the magic box further in. “Very good. After cleaning up, we shall begin your training. Lend a hand.”

For a moment, Himiko hung back. She watched her master retreat deeper backstage. Smiling, she thought, _I won’t forget, Master. I’ll do my very best to make you smile._

* * *

Frowning, Kokichi considered the sketches in front of him. Across the table, Himiko clenched and unclenched her skirt. Kokichi picked up the page, reading her notes. Brow raised, he stated, “A water tank escape. That’s been done to death, don’t cha think? Real yawn fest.”

Himiko bristled like a porcupine. “Well, all you’ve done for the past two weeks is ask for the impossible! Making elephants disappear only works on TV! We only have six months. I know archmages who’ve spent 20 years – our whole lifetime – working on creating new spells. And other mages are still able to guess how the spell is executed.”

Kokichi threw up a hand. “Then they suck. We’re gonna be better. But we can’t with wimpy, old tricks. This isn’t the time to be lazy and stay in our comfort zone. It’s go big or go home!”

“And I have more experience than you. I know what we’re realistically capable of!”

Kokichi stared at Himiko, his face as blank as a poker player. The doves’ coos punctured the silence in the research lab. Central air hummed. Stretching, Kokichi raised his above his head. “Welp. It’s almost time for our afternoon break.” Getting up, Kokichi approached their snack cabinet between two bookcases. He dumped a water bottle into a kettle and set it on the hot plate. “What kind of tea do ya want today? Any candy?”

“I have one more idea.”

Kokichi paused. Then he returned to the table. “Lay it on me.”

After swallowing, Himiko pulled out folded pages from a hidden pocket in her mage hat. “This uses the same props as the first trick I learned from Master. It has my own twist however. My method.”

Biting a thumb nail, Kokichi examined the diagram. After a long moment, he sighed. “It’s still unoriginal. But that’s not what matters to you, is it?” Placing the paper down, he met her gaze. “You’d sacrifice winning a world competition to send a message to your master who deserted you.”

“I know him! He’s training!” Himiko hung her head. “Sure, Master was… offended by all the attention I was getting. That I corrected his mistake after that anti-mage pointed it out mid-performance. How he, he left me. But Master would only be upset for a little bit. Then he’d push himself further to be an even greater archmage! One day we’ll perform together again.” Pressing a hand to her chest, Himiko cried, “That’s why I gotta contact him!”

Piercing lavender eyes studied her. “You really believe that.”

“Yes.”

Exhaling, Kokichi scratched his head. “What’s the message?”

Himiko leaned over and pointed. “Think of the role you play as my younger, lazier self.”

“Mm. I see it now. Yeah, that’s… that really works, huh?” Picking up the paper, he glanced it over. Nodded. “Well, I can work with this, now that we got the basic elements down pat. I’ll analyze this to death and come up with a thousand different versions. We’ll choose the best of the bunch.” Fist raised and clenched, Kokichi declared, “We’ll take not only first place, but second and third places too!”

Smiling, Himiko’s eyes burned. “Thank you, Kichi.”

“Save that ‘til after we win. We got loooads of work ahead of us.” Kokichi snatched up a pen and scribbled down a list. “We gotta contact The Broken Vial store and order the magic box ASAP. Research the competition. Practice escapism and –”

“Before we order the box, we’ll need the dimensions. And determine if we need any trap doors or false panels.”

“Right, right, right. And we can’t forget about hammering out a script…”

* * *

Himiko lay back against the living room couch. At the other end, Kokichi sat on the floor, wedged between the couch and the coffee table. The TV played a video of a magic show. A magician showcased a metal box whose front and back was open, allowing the audience too see behind it. A showgirl had climbed inside. “…and if you look here you’ll see there’s no hidden compartments.”

Chewing popcorn, Kokichi jotted in his notebook which rested on his raised knees. He pointed the eraser to the screen. “The walls are thicker than necessary. She’s skinny enough to hide there.”

“Don’t forget her legs; the bottom is false, too. Between both she can disappear.”

“Ahhh… Gotcha.” Nodding, Kokichi drew a diagram of the box. “Too obvious for us to do.”

Exhaling, Himiko tossed her blank pad and pen aside. The magician droned on. Classical music played from Shuichi’s bedroom. Kaito banged around in his room, causing the photos of the boys posted on the wall to ruffle. Keebo, the final roommate, was out somewhere with Miu. Himiko called, “Kichi?”

“Mm?”

Himiko turned her head towards him, lifting her chin slightly. Closed her eyes.

Grinning, Kokichi turned around onto his knees and kissed her. He returned to drawing, chuckling. Himiko snuggled back into the corner of the couch. Breathed in the smell of Shuichi’s coffee.

“Himi!” She glanced up. Kokichi was facing her, pointing to his lips. “Kissy, kissy!”

Laughing, Himiko obliged.

“Ew, god. Not again.”

Kaito stood by the kitchen counter a short distance behind the living room couch. He reached into the wooden overhead cabinets. “You’re gonna make me lose my appetite. Seriously, get a room.”

Kokichi plopped into Himiko’s lap. “’Kay, let’s use Kaito’s bed!”

“Like hell!” Kaito snatched some protein bars and slammed his bedroom door close. Locked it. Then Kaito opened it, stepped across the hall, and shut Shuichi’s door, before smashing his door close again.

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s one way of getting Kaito to leave us alone.”

“Whaaat? How could you think that? Y’know I love Space Case from the bottom of my heart.” Kokichi slid off her lap onto the neighboring seat. “Anyhoo, now that it’s established we’re not watching magic shows, what are we doing?”

Beaming, Himiko clasped her hands. “Let’s watch my soap operas!”

“Sure!”

Himiko gasped, “Really?”

“Ahaha!” Kokichi’s expression turned as solemn as a grave. “No.”

“Aw, come on, please! Just give them a try!”

Huffing, Kokichi threw out a hand. “I already know what’s gonna happen. See, two brothers have sleep with each other’s wives. One gets pregnant – when her husband is sterile. Uh oh! But wait, she’s actually the wife’s identical twin sister who was separated at birth!” Himiko stared at him, slack jawed. “What?”

“That sounds exactly like the finale of season 9.”

Kokichi facepalmed.

* * *

“Hold on, wait. Play that part again. Slow it down.”

Himiko paused the recording, then rewound it. The laptop showed Himiko in her research lab sitting down. Kokichi held an iPad on the table, a vase onscreen. She played the video. Kokichi raised the device to reveal the exact same vase resting on the table – brought to life from the ipad.

“With the video slowed, I can see how you casted the spell. You hafta be faster, cleaner.”

Squinting, Kokichi leaned forward in his chair. He clucked his tongue. “Yup, you’re right. I’ll practice more.”

“You’re getting better. Just need to make it smoother.” Sighing, Kokichi shrugged.

Huddled close, Himiko and Kokichi continued watching themselves perform. After finishing that trick, the duo walked towards the center of the room where a magic box rested on a stand. Since the box had arrived a week ago, they rehearsed and revised the act every day. Himiko paused it. She tapped the screen with a permanent marker she held. “See your expression? You look so smug.”

Smirking, Kokichi held a finger aside his lips. “Just the way you like it.”

“No, according to the storyline you’re supposed to be angry. Annoyed by me. At all times you gotta be in character. Just make your pencil face.”

“My _what_?”

Frowning, Himiko cocked her head. “Y’know, your pencil face. The one you make when you’re mad.”

Whistling, Kokichi made a circle with his index by his temple. “I know you live in a fantasy world, but what the heck are you talking about?”

“Says the little boy whose organization is a figment of his imagination.”

Eyes narrowed, Kokichi pressed his lips into a thin white line. A camera flashed. Himiko lowered her phone. “See? Between your eyebrows you got two lines that look like they could hold a pencil.” Utterly baffled, Kokichi tilted his head to the side. Cheeks burning, Himiko pulled down her mage’s brim. “Nyeeeeh… You, uh, don’t think that I have faces?”

“Just one – your normal expression. It’s like resting bitch face but completely expressionless.”

Himiko’s face blanked like a mask. But her eyes sparked with fire.  

Chuckling, Kokichi poked between her eyebrows. “Nope. Still not getting this pencil thing.”

Himiko’s glare bore holes into Kokichi.

“I mean, you can’t expect much from such an ugly face. With your mud brown eyes, cavernous flared nostrils, and those hideously fat donkey lips –” Growling, Himiko snatched took her permanent marker and stabbed. “Aah!” Screaming, Kokichi seized her raised wrist. But her forward momentum knocked them off the chair. Rolling on the ground, their cries and yelps echoed across the lab.

* * *

“…ichi. Kokichi!”

Groaning, Kokichi opened his eyes. Lifted his head off the table. A dark figure reached a hand towards him. Kokichi seized the wrist, pinned the arm to the table, and held a throwing knife to the figure’s throat.

“W-whoa!”

“Shuichi?” Kokichi released the detective. “Maaan, you should know better than to sneak up to an evil dictator like that. I’ve cleaned up plenty of cops before.”

Shuichi drew back, fingering his throat. “S-sorry. I was just checking up on you. It’s 3 am. What are you doing in Himiko’s lab so late?”

Suppressing a yawn, Kokichi plopped back into his seat. He gestured to the tabletop. “Figure it out, Mr. Detective.” Card decks were fanned out, coins and dice lay scattered, and a laptop magic tutorial onscreen. A lamp was the sole source of light. Had the overhead lights been on security passing by might check inside. “And you?”

“Me? Oh, I was texting Kaede. Well, then I called her. Afterwards, I went into the kitchen for water and saw your bedroom door ajar.”

“You were chatting with Kaede ‘til 3 in the morning? Geez, Shuichi, at that point you shoulda gone to her bedroom. Whoops, my bad, then you wouldn’t be talking, would ya?” Flustered, Shuichi swept back his bangs. Kokichi jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Since you’re here, be a good buddy and help me into a straitjacket. It’s not possible to get into it by myself.”

Shuichi crossed his arms over his loose gray T-shirt. “I’m not here to help you rehearse, Kokichi. You should be in bed.” Shuichi sat in the chair perpendicular to Kokichi. “Does Himiko know you’re here?”

“Course she knows. In fact, she –” Kokichi yawned. Exhaling, he rubbed his bleary eyes. “Oh, I dunno, Shumai. Pretend I said whatever lie makes you satisfied enough to leave me alone.”

Shuichi’s piercing gray eyes studied the leader. The purple circles beneath his eyes. His white pallor. Slouched posture. “How long have you been doing this? No, don’t say anything. Whatever the answer is, it’s been too long. Why do you feel the need to practice so much?”

“Cuz I….” Sighing, Kokichi gazed around the room, searching for an answer. The lamp cast strange shadows of the swords and guillotine across the floor. There were no bells ringing or chatting students outside the door. Only the sound of dead air.

“Himiko can take the time off from regular practice to work on the Las Vegas trick.” Shivering, Kokichi rubbed his arms. Cold radiated off the linoleum tile. “But I can’t. She’s been training every day for the past decade. I got a few practices every week for three years. Like… Here. Take a look at this.”

Kokichi reached for a deck. He placed the seven of hearts face up in the middle of the face down card deck. “One sleight I’ve been trying is called the Classic Pass. It’s the basic of advanced card tricks. It’s supposed to be invisible and silent but…” Riffling a corner, Kokichi moved the card deck back and forth slightly. The seven of hearts jumped to the top of the deck. “Hear that?”

Eyes alight, Shuichi leaned in, hand on his chin. “Yeah, the riffling makes a noise. And swaying of the deck calls attention to your moves. You’re doing something funny to the deck.”

“Exactly! I’ve been working on this for months. Meanwhile, Himiko….” Kokichi pulled up a video Himiko demonstrating the pass. She placed the card in the middle of the deck face up. A twitch of movement. No riffling. The card appeared on top.

Shuichi gasped. “How in the world…? It looks like magic!”

Exhaling, Kokichi threw up a hand. “It’s as easy as breathing for her. And yet here I am stuck here, practicing in the dead of night. After this, there’s the brick pass, the Herman, and the one-handed pass –” With one hand, Kokichi split the deck into two halves and tried to place the bottom half on top. “Damnit all!” Muttering curses, he stooped to pick them up. “It’s just… if I don’t even compare to Himiko, how am I supposed to help her win an international magic contest?”

Shuichi squatted down and gathered cards as well. “Kokichi, you bring the ‘Mayhem’ in the Magic Mayhem, don’t you?”

“Rude! You saying I don’t know magic? That no one expects anything from me?” _That Himiko doesn’t need me?_

“No, of course you have talent! I may play piano duets with Kaede, but I’ll never be good enough to perform with her. In just two and a half years, you’ve learned enough to stand by Himiko’s side. And on and offstage you never stop being an entertainer. Much to everyone’s annoyance,” smiled Shuichi. Finished cleaning, he stood. Offered a hand to the leader. “You’re a team.”

“A… team, huh?”

Himiko’s words echoed in Kokichi’s mind. “Master left to go train. And one day, we’ll perform together onstage again. I know it.” 

Biting his lip, Kokichi lowered his head. His bangs cast his face in shadow. _We won’t be a team for much longer._

“Kokichi?”

Kokichi snored loudly. “Wha – huh? Oh, Shuichi! Did I fall asleep? Sowwy, couldn’t help myself. The amount of ‘blah, blah, blah’ was just too much!” Kokichi rose on his own.

Frowning, Shuichi retracted his offered hand. He muttered, “Glad you’re back to normal. Come on, let’s head to back to the dorm.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Mother.”

The leader shut down the laptop and turned off the lamp before following Shuichi to the door. Kokichi paused at the doorframe. He glanced back, gazing into the dark lab. _Himi and I have so many memories here…._  He closed his eyes. Exhaled. Then he shut the door, locked it, and ambled down the hall.

_Guess I’ll always have those to remember her by._

* * *

“Go,” Kokichi declared, hitting the stopwatch.

Himiko, stuck in a straitjacket, sat inside the magic box with her knees up. She jerked her shoulder back, trying to loosen the arm strap holding her arms pinned by her chest. After several tries it came undo. Arms free, Himiko reached behind her back to undo the crotch strap running between her legs. The strap came free. Then she wiggled, shimming the straightjacket up over her head. Straitjacket sliding over her head, Himiko panted, “Time.”

Kokichi paused his phone’s stopwatch. “1 minute and 37 seconds.”

Groaning, Himiko banged her head against the magic box. “A minute and a half? I usually only need 30 seconds.”

“Still two whole minutes better than me,” muttered Kokichi. When Himiko asked what he said, Kokichi shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” Frowning, he studied the set up. The box rested on the table’s edge in the research lab, to mimic being suspended in the air. Knees raised, Himiko sat inside. She only had an inch or two of wiggle room. “I think it’s the size. If the box were bigger, you’d have more room to jerk your arm back and loosen the straitjacket’s straps. Ooooor…” Kokichi tossed a knife into the air and caught it. “You could just cheat.”

“Where did you get that?”

“This? It’s one of your throwing knives.” Grunting, he thrust it. “Good for slicing our competitors’ jugulars! …and the straitjacket if you get stuck midperformance.”

Sweeping back her sweaty bangs, Himiko huffed, “I’m not killing anyone! And if we cheat how are people supposed to believe magic is real?”

Kokichi waved the blade like teachers wag a finger at students. “Regardless, you should keep one on you at all times. Las Vegas _is_ a dangerous city, y’know. I got three already.”

Sighing, Himiko leaned over the edge and grabbed the jacket off the floor. “Well, if I’m not faster, we won’t be going at all.” She shimmed it overhead. Her sore shoulder and back ached in protest. “Fasten the straps.”

“Are you sure, Himiko? You’ve been at this for over an hour now.”

“An hour is nothing.” The mage turned towards Kokichi. Three straps ran down the back. “Come on.”

Shaking his head, Kokichi began buckling the straps. Himiko scooted backwards to give herself more room. She teetered on the edge. Crying out, Himiko fell backwards, smashing into the floor. Blinding pain radiated down her right arm.

Kokichi laughed, “Whoa, easy there, girl! Such a klutz.” Bending down, he helped her into a sitting position. “Welp, I think that’s enough for today.” He unfastened the strap. “Man, if I gave you a knife, you’d just hurt–” Kokichi gasped. “Oh my god, Himiko, your arm!”

Himiko glanced to the right. Her arm dangled from the socket at a strange angle.

* * *

“T-there. That should have done it.”

Fighting tears, Himiko glanced at her bare shoulder. Mikan and a doctor had set it back into place at the school infirmary. The mage cautiously wiggled her fingers. “Yeah, I don’t feel as much pain anymore.”

Face twisting, Mikan pulled on her hair. “I-I’m so sooorry! Please don’t hate me!”

Kokichi leaned against the far wall, arms crossed. “I was the one who didn’t catch her.”

“I was in a straitjacket with my arms bound. What could you have grabbed onto? My hair?”

Mikan sat down on the green wheeled stool by the bed. “Y-yes, you’re very lucky Kokichi hadn’t completely tightened the straps before you fell. Without some slack, you would have torn a rotator cuff instead of dislocating your glenohumeral joint. A tear takes months to heal.”

Himiko shivered. To reset the shoulder arm, they had taken off her sweater and shirt, leaving the mage in her bra. Closing her eyes, Himiko sucked in a breath. Antiseptic stung her nostrils. “And how long to recover from this?”

Wringing her hands, Mikan glanced at the doctor. Sighing, the balding man adjusted his glasses. “About three months.”

Himiko stiffened. “T-three months? But we have a competition in Las Vegas in five months. And two dozen other shows in the meantime. I gotta practice!”

The doctor smoothed out his white lab coat. “Sometimes it can be quicker if you follow the exercises and take action to reduce the edema – the swelling – within your shoulder. And you should avoid trying to escape from the jacket within the box. You’re likely to reinjure it if kept in such cramped quarters.”

Tears blurring her vision, Himiko gazed at Kokichi. “But what about our spell…? My message?”

Kokichi crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her. “Hey, we’re magicians – mages. We’ll figure out something. Just gotta think outside of the box.”

“Out… of the box?”

“Yuppers!” He winked.

Mikan clasped her hands as if praying. “I-I’ll do my very best to ensure your speedy recovery. I’ll work with you every day! S-So please, don’t be upset.”

Swallowing, Himiko wiped at her eyes. Jaw set, she clenched her fists. “Yeah, that’s right! I promised I wouldn’t say anything a pain anymore.” Himiko fist pumped. “I won’t let this stop – OW!” She grasped her shoulder, sobbing. “It hurts! It huuuuurts!”

Kokichi shook his head. “And the Darwinism award goes to…”

* * *

Rubbing her chin, Miu examined the blueprint. Humming, she swayed side to side, bouncing slightly. Pulling on her collar, Himiko scanned the inventor’s lab. A circular saw and laser producing machine hung over an operating table. Red velour curtains draped over the walls were reminiscent of a love hotel room. A strange mix of oil and perfume lingered.

Grimacing, Himiko massaged her aching shoulder. _I hope this doesn’t take long. I gotta work with Mikan after this._

She glanced towards Kokichi beside her. Catching her gaze, Kokichi quirked an eyebrow. Smirking, he ran his fingers through his purple locks. Himiko yawned. Picked her ear. Tears in his eyes, Kokichi clutched his checkered scarf.

“You want an invention to let ya fuck in public with no one the wiser? Hyahaha! Sure, I’m game!”

Himiko started. “W-what? No! It’s for our magic show! It’s the crux of the entire spell, so you gotta get it right.”

Smirking, Miu slapped the blueprint down onto the operation table. “Then the fate of your show depends this golden girl genius.”

Biting her lip, Himiko clenched her red skirt. “A-and it’s my Grad Project… so this’ll be a formal Request.”

Hope Peak’s students were required to complete a graduation project in order to graduate. Over the three years 500 hours must be spent developing their talent and creating the project. Time spent helping another ultimate on their project counted towards both students required 500 hours.

Strutting like a peacock, Miu walked around operating table. She tossed her hair. “Why should a big boobed beauty like me care about a titless con artist and a lying shota? If you want my personal touch so badly, you gotta pay upfront.” Hands on her hips, she brayed, “Fall to your knees and maybe I’ll listen! Hyuk-hahaha!”

“Hey, whore bitch!” cried Kokichi. “Don’t get your panties bunched up now. We’re only going to you cuz it’s convenient.”

Miu stiffened. “C-convenient?”

“That’s right, toilet scum. Obviously, those who professionally make magic props would create something much better than whatever shit you’d make.”

Trembling, Miu held up a hand. “What? N-no! Everything I produce is the highest quality. And I always pass healthy bowels! Just ask Keebo!”

Grimacing, Kokichi stepped back as if she had the plague. “Highest quality? Please! Every time you open your mouth, your sewage breath pollutes the air. You should be grateful anyone is willing to stand within 10 feet of you.” Grinning, Kokichi flicked the dirt beneath his nails at Miu’s feet. “So go on, bow! Get on your knees and thank us for acknowledging your garbage existence.” Chin raised, Kokichi thrust at finger at her. “And when I order you to make this for us, you –”

Miu dropped to the ground, face to the floor. “What specs, what dimensions, and when do you need it by?”

Himiko gasped.

Kokichi cooed, “Very good, Miu! One last thing though.” The leader steepled his fingers as if speaking to a troublesome child. “I doubt very much that you’ll keep your loose lips shut. If anyone even so much as learns you’re working on an invention for us…” Bangs casting his face in shadow, Kokichi’s eye glinted. “I’ll post all the pictures Keeboy takes of your dumps. Then all the world will know just how shitty you are.”

Miu clutched her head. “Heeeee!”

Kokichi snickered. “She’s sooooo easy.” Smirking, he slid his gaze to Himiko. “Now you, on the other hand, are pretty hard.”

Face burning, Himiko cried, “Cut it out!”

Miu lifted her head. “Oh, so it _is_ for public fucking –”

They shouted, “No, it’s not!!”

* * *

Frowning, Himiko squinted at the English letters before her. Sounding it out, she drawled, “Wwworldo.”

“It’s ‘world’!” snapped Kokichi. He pointed to the word. “Do you see any vowels there? No! Not every word ends with a vowel. God, so annoying. Such a pet peeve of mine.”

Exhaling in frustration, Himiko laid the notebook onto the table in her research lab. She needed to learn English to converse with the American judges and contestants. “How are you so familiar with a foreign language that you have pet peeves?”

Kokichi crossed his arms. “I’m a global phenomenon. And if you’re gonna join my organization after graduation, you gotta at least be fluent in English. Personally, I know Japanese, English, French, and Spanish.”

“N-nyeh?! No way, you’re lying!”

“‘How rude!’” Kokichi said in English. “ _Je suis vraiment blesse. Solo podías soñar con tener un intelecto genio como el que tengo._ ”

Himiko gaped at him.

Laughing, Kokichi clapped his hands. “Learning languages is fun! It’s like a secret code. And memorizing vocab is easy squeezy. Well, for some of us more motivated persons, anyway.” Glowering, Himiko lowered her hat’s brim. “Now let’s try it again. Say it with me: Wooorlddd.”

“W-w… Woulda.”

Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Chatting about fashion, Himiko and Tsumugi disappeared behind a folding partition to change. Kokichi, sitting in the bar stage set of Tsumugi’s lab, raised a hand in a wave. He paused. Then he vaulted over the counter. Kokichi rubbed the palms of his hands together. “Oh boy! What goodies do we have here?” Bottles lined the shelves against the wall. He picked one out a random and tasted it. “Ugh.” _Too sour._ Grimacing, he returned it.

Beneath the counter was a locked drawer. Within seconds, Kokichi opened it with the lock picks in his shoes. A scrapbook lay inside. _Let’s see…._ Every classmate had a bio with candid, fanservicey pictures of themselves. Supposedly for reference for who they should cosplay.

Kokichi grinned. _Jaaaaackpot._

Himiko’s voice drifted across the lab. “Isn’t this a little tight?”

Kokichi stilled.

“No, it’s perfect,” gushed Tsumugi. “Here, let me help with the jacket. I’m sure your shoulder is still sore. There. Come on, come on! Let’s go show him.”

Kokichi closed the fridge, jumped over the counter, and sat down in his previous seat. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the armless purple couch in the bar.

“Kokichi! She’s ready!” Tsumugi crossed the concrete flooring, her footsteps echoing of the warehouse’s high ceiling.

“About time! I’m a very busy man, y’know. I gotta send my subord–”

Himiko stepped out from behind a folding partition. She stumbled on a camera’s tripod. After catching herself, Himiko smoothed out her dress slacks. The mage wore a white button up, bowtie, and a black cummerbund. Her suit jacket’s sleek lapels gleamed in the light. Beaming, Himiko twirled in place before tipping her top hat. “What do you think?”

Elbow on the table, Kokichi rested his cheek on his palm. “Honestly? I’m a little disappointed.”

Giggling, Himiko pressed her hands over her chest. “Nuh uh! I saw the look of awe on your face.”

Blushing, Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand. “It’s not good to lie to yourself….”

Kokichi pounded a fist on the table. “‘Sides! I was talking about your costume, not you!” The leader rose and joined them. He gestured to the costume. “I know we Requested Himiko’s outfit to be based on magicians of old, who were all male. But it’s too masculine. The bowtie has got to go, for one. The band, too. Oh, just look here.”

Kokichi scrolled through pictures of their shows. In one, Himiko was juggling torches, fireworks exploding across her multi-layer flare dress. In another, a laughing Himiko blew confetti from her hands, wearing a matching confetti dress. Colored streamers were woven into her hair. “That’s not her style. Her image. Himiko is…” Kokichi gazed at the photo. At how the stage lights ignited a fiery halo around her head. Her doe-shaped eyes. The crinkle of her nose.

_…She’s just so maddeningly adorable._

“Nyeh? Why are you staring at pictures of me? I’ll only become more beautiful in your eyes, you know.”

Chuckling, Tsumugi cupped her cheek. “What do you mean, Himiko? It’s plain obvious Kokichi already thinks that.”

Face reddening, Kokichi glared at her. _Shut up, Tsumugi! I got a book of your secrets and I WILL use it!_

Himiko nodded. “I agree with Kokichi. A cuter outfit is only fitting for someone like me.”

Finger tapping her lips, Tsumugi glanced around her lab. “More feminine, then?” Cameras, lights, and black photography umbrellas surrounded the sets. Mannequins modeling outfits stood on the stage in the far end of the warehouse. Wheeled racks of clothes rested before an adjoining sewing room. “I could add ruffles or change to boots… Ah!” Tsumugi clapped her hands. “Sorry, we can work out the specifics later. Try yours on, Kokichi! It’s over there.”

“‘Kaaay!” Kokichi raced behind the partition. After changing, he emerged and stood before a nearby full-length mirror. The leader wore a dark red button up with 3/4 sleeves. The polo fit snuggly against his lithe body. A belt and black chino pants completed the image. “Oooh!” Posing, Kokichi raised a bent arm overhead. “Hot damn! I’m so sexy!” He blew a kiss into the mirror.

Himiko noted, “You look like one of them bartender magicians. Just the modern mage style we were hoping for.”

Eyeing his profile, Kokichi ran a hand down his front. “And it’s thin enough I don’t think anyone will notice the extra layer.”

“With all the magic you’ve woven into the clothes it must have a MP restoring effect. Thanks, Tsumugi!”

“I’m so glad you like it,” beamed Tsumugi. “Now, I need to get one last thing for you to try before you go. I’ll be right back.” Waving, she left.

As Kokichi continued to pose, Himiko gave him a once over. In the front, the two pointy ends of Kokichi’s button up extended beyond his waist. “You should tuck in your shirt.” When he tried tucking in the entire shirt, Himiko corrected, “No, just half of it.”

“Half?” He pushed in the dovetail of the back. “Like this?”

“No, half. The half! Just the side! Oh, here.” Himiko pulled out Kokichi’s pants and shoved her hand inside, tucking in the right end of his shirt. Kokichi froze. Himiko released his waistband, her face flushing. “That’s some colorful boxers.”

Kokichi swallowed. “Oh, y’know, true fashion is all about being a tease where it can’t be seen, right? Ahaha… Well, what about yours?”

“They’re bloomers.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened. “Really? Interesting. I did not know that.” Laughing, Kokichi grinned, “JK, that’s a lie. I’ve been through your underwear drawer when you were sleeping.”

“You _what_?!”

“I know you said you wouldn’t cosplay until after your show, but…” The pair looked up. They gaped in horror. Tsumugi returned, carrying armful of costumes. “…I finished early!” Drooling, Tsumugi thrusted the cosplay towards them. “Which do you wanna try first? The magical kids Cardcaptor Sakura and Syaoran or the singing vocaloids Rin and Len? Hey, which one? Which one?”

“Run, Himiko!”

They bolted towards the door. “Hey!” shouted Tsumugi. “You get back here! After all the work I did for you, there’s no way I’m letting you get away!”

* * *

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Kokichi shouted, “Everything’s in place, Angie! Turn it on!”

Angie, in the lighting and sound room backstage, flicked on a switch. Her painting was projected across the back wall of the gym’s stage. Besides him, Himiko gasped. “Ohhh, Angie! It looks like an archmage’s magic paradise! If only my lab was so fully equipped.”

Kokichi whistled. “Look at all that detail.”

Mahogany Victorian bookcases dispersed with computer servers lined the back wall. Incantations and maps stuck out between books. Spider webs hung from the corners. Busts and glass jars of magical items topped every available surface. Black wires slithered across the floor. The warm glow of hanging globe lights contrasted with the blue wall monitors. Kokichi could practically smell the century old pages of the books. Hear the dull hums of the computer. Feel the cool chill air of the lab.

After a moment, Angie played the soundtrack Kaede and Ibuki made at the duo’s Request. A haunting, quiet moment piano melody floated around the stage, backed up with guitar chords. A classical instrument supported with a more modern undertone. Kokichi nodded at Himiko’s grin. Performing in time with music left little room for error. However, the effect was worth it.

Angie emerged from backstage. She crossed the wooden slats to stand next to the duo. “Praise be to Atua. Mahiru’s picture of my painting isn’t distorted when projected onto such a large background.”

Himiko bounced on her toes. “Mahiru was also super helpful in directing our introduction video! She should be putting the finishing edits on it in the next few days. All that’s left is fixing the setting of magical implements onstage.”

“The props?” asked Kokichi. “What’s wrong with them? Looks A-Okay to me.”

On the right, a table and chair stood. Center stage a treadwheel crane suspended the magic box about a foot off the stage. The wheel and crank to raise and lower the box was a few feet away. A ladder stool flanked the box’s opposite side. A straitjacket and gag lay overtop the stool.

“We got the table stage left and the box and crane center stage, but nothing stage right. Doesn’t that seem a little unbalanced?”

Angie folded her hands, praying. “Ahhh, what a divine insight. Himiko is correct. Symmetry is an important factor in art. Adding props like a dresser or couple of crates on the left could also enhance the atmosphere my painting creates.”

“But wouldn’t that be visually distracting?” Frowning, Kokichi made a rectangle with thumbs and index fingers. Squinting, Kokichi walked backwards, gazing at the scope of the stage. “I guess it couldn’t hurt, long as it’s sm–” Kokichi’s foot felt nothing but air. “Aah!” Arms pinwheeling, Kokichi fell back off the stage. He crashed into the ground five feet below.

“Kokichi!” Himiko and Angie dashed down the stairs. The knelt by his side. “Are you all right?”

Groaning, Kokichi held his head. “Y-yeah…”

Chin in hand, Himiko smirked down at him. “So which hurts more? Your pride or your head?”

“My heart, you cruel, vile witch! What the heck?”

Himiko snapped her fingers. “Rats. I was hoping you’d have a concussion and be all spacy and stumbling like a drunk.”

“Nyahaha! That’s still possible, Himiko.” Smiling, Angie raised a knife. “All he needs is enough blood loss.”

Screaming, Kokichi rolled out of the way. Angie stabbed the blade into the floor. When Kokichi rose to his feet, dizziness hit him. He fell, face planting hard. Himiko and Angie burst into laughter.

Half-groaning, half-sobbing, Kokichi clutched his head and curled into a ball. “Why does everyone try to kill me? What did I do?”

* * *

Frowning in concentration, Kokichi waved his hand. A card magically appeared in his palm. Then he let go. He waved his hand again and again, cards appearing then falling like a waterfall below. Arms crossed, Himiko stood in front of him, watching.

Kokichi watched as well, judging his performance. Clean. Clean. Flashed. Flash. Sloppy. Slow. Good.

“You’ve improved. But when you’re rehearsing, focus on minimizing your movements more. That’ll make your flashes less noticeable. Be more invisible.”

Exhaling, Kokichi let the last card drop. _So much for practicing during class all week._ He wrung out his hand. “Once more.” He began sweeping up the fallen cards lying on the table.

“No. Your MP is running low. Let’s try something other than sleights for today.”

Kokichi jutted his chin over his shoulder. Behind him was research lab’s closet, where props were stored. “Then straitjacket escape. I still need to get under two minutes.”

Himiko gazed evenly at him. “I told you. After my shoulder, that’s not –”

“Fine, fine. More sleights it is.” He gathered up the cards. “I wanna show you my Classic Pass.”

“Kokichi…”

The leader sat down and, after a moment, Himiko followed suit. He selected a card, faced it the opposite direction, and shoved it randomly into the deck. Riffling a corner, Kokichi moved the deck back and forth slightly. The card jumped to the top of the deck. He did it again.

Flashed. Flash. Noisy. Flashed. Noisy–

Half the deck smacked to the floor. “Rrrrrgh!”

“Kokichi, it’s okay –”

“No, it’s not okay! We only have a month left and I’m nowhere near your level!”

Wincing, Himiko drew back. Shaking his head, Kokichi gazed out across the lab. Rabbits scratched at their glass cage. Doves cooed. Breathing heavily, Kokichi clenched and unclenched his fist. He whispered, “I won’t be responsible for bringing down Magic Mayhem.”

Himiko gently clasped his hand, stopping him. Every nail was bitten to the quick. At her warm touch, Kokichi turned his hand palm up. She traced every chaffed mark and callus with her thumb. Kokichi shivered. “Take care of your hands. They have to be in good shape, so you and I can perform together for a long time to come.” Leaning forward, Himiko drew his hand to herself. “Listen, Kokichi. I don’t care what anyone else says about you! You’re talented. Passionate. And way more entertaining and funnier than me. So don’t imitate me. Be your own mage. Remember what we promised when we first met?”

Kokichi glanced at the sliding window above the cauldron. “You mean the whole ‘I be your apprentice and you join my organization’ gambit?”

“No, the other one. How you would watch me in place of Master. So I, in turn, said I wouldn’t abandon you.” Smiling, Himiko squeezed his hand. The golden flecks in her eyes burned and smoldered. Her strawberry shampoo washed over him. “Let me watch you on your journey to becoming an archmage, just as you promised to watch over me.”

Kokichi’s breath caught. He stared at her, his lips parted.

After a moment, Himiko released her grasp. After picking up the cards, she retrieved a rubber band from the table’s drawer. She tied the deck with it. Then Himiko completed the Classic Pass, her fingers slower with the rubber band’s resistance. “Here. You try.”

Brow raised, Kokichi attempted it. The rubber band snapped the cards in place. “Holy shit, that requires so much strength!”

“If you practice with it on, you’ll definitely be much smoother, cleaner, and use less movements when you take it off.”

“Wooow! It’s like how Goku trained in 100x gravity to fight against Frieza!”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Another thing you can try is practicing in the dark. That way you can concentrate on how the cards feel as you move them. And you don’t need for your moves to be invisible before trying it live. I’ll provide misdirection as you complete the pass.”

Kokichi blinked. Then a wide grin split across his face. “A team.”

“Mm-hmm. I mean, we _are_ a duo.”

Smiling, Kokichi gazed down at banded card deck. His hand could still feel the warmth of her touch. “Thanks, Himi.”

“Uh huh. Well, let’s get back to practicing.” With a finger, Himiko brushed aside her bangs. Her turquoise pedant, a gift from her master, gleamed in the fluorescent light. “Want to try the Las Vegas spell once more before calling it a day?”

“Yeah! That message won’t send itself.”

_I know I told you, Himiko, you should perform magic for yourself. But in whatever time we have left, I’m going to practice for you. I’m gonna give it my all. I just hope it will be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it feels so good to be writing Oumeno fluff again, especially after typing a heavy fic about Kokichi's childhood. So I might have indulged myself a little when writing this. Sorry if they're a bit OOC!
> 
> Now I am not an expert on magic by any stretch of the imagination. I don't even perform magic as a hobby. So everything within this fic regarding magic and the magic contest should be taken with a grain of salt. The only exceptions are some of the magic vocab used and the Classic Pass and the Card Vanish. Those tricks are real and can be seen in the following links. The first 30 seconds of both videos are enough to blow your mind. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dLpUHJ3szE&t=185s and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyqdJnXpvz0 
> 
> Unfortunately, the next chapter will probably take a little while in coming out since they're so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts before you go. :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Awww, c’mon, Principal Jinny! It’s Himiko’s Grad Project. In the 78 years since this illustrious school’s foundation all grad projects are visible to the public _and_ the students. Am I wrong?”

Besides Kokichi, Himiko bowed. “Y-yes, please reconsider.”

“It’s Headmaster Kirigiri, young man. And your attempts to flatter me are moot without manners.” Kirigiri drummed his fingers on his executive desk. Behind him two school flags were crossed like an X before a large window. “Of course, such was never your intention.”

“Whaaat? Are you saying I’m lying? I would never resort to lies and trickery!” Kokichi pinched Himiko’s side. “Talk!” he hissed.

Wincing, Himiko stammered, “S-so many of our friends helped us. The least I can do to repay them–” Kokichi twisted. Tears sprang to the mage’s eyes. “It’s been my lifelong dream to show the world my skills as a mage. But there’s no meaning in it without our friends being there!”

The headmaster sighed. “I’m well aware of your feelings, Miss Yumeno. However, the list of whom you’ve Requested help from is quite extensive. I am already making arrangements for the school to see your act live and am paying a small fortune to do so.”

“But that’s not the same–!”

Kirigiri turned his chair to the window. “That will be all.”

Eyes downcast, Himiko hugged herself. The Bohemia rug beneath her feet could cover the cost plane tickets. Kokichi patted her shoulder. Sighing, she shuffled to the door. Before walking out, Kokichi waved. “Have a good day, Principal Jinny! Keep crushing dreams and spreading despair! Just what Hope’s Peak is known for.” He slammed the door closed.

* * *

Himiko and Kokichi walked through the school library. Students cramming for finals pursued the bookshelves, sat behind stacks of books, or were passed out in armchairs. Himiko adjusted her hat. “I can’t believe the Headmaster is so heartless as to ignore the tears of a beautiful maiden.”

“Hm? No, that wasn’t why I pinched you. I was hoping the sight of your ugly crying would repulse him so much he–”

“Say one more word and I’ll hit you with a silencing curse.”

Laughing, Kokichi pulled her close. Himiko shoved his face away, straining away from him. “No! You want a kiss, you gotta be nice!”

Smirking, Kokichi purred, “Aw, but I like being naughty…”

Himiko wrestled free. Huffing, she marched away. Kokichi chased after her, sobbinb. “No, don’t leave me! I’ll be so lonely! Himi-chaaaaaaaan!”

The mage rounded the corner. A row of walled off study booths stretched before her. Kaede popped her head out from one. “Himiko, Kokichi, over here!” Himiko entered. Tall wooden partitions separated booths from each other. A mess of laptops, notebooks, and candy covered the table.

“How’d it go?” asked Shuichi.

Himiko sank into one of the wheelie chairs. “Nyeeeh, there’s good and bad news.”

Keebo looked up from writing equations on the white board easel. “The professor always instructed me to end on a positive note.”

Hands behind his head, Kokichi leaned against the wall. “Then listen up. Magic Knights – the organization running the competition – has never let any of their shows be streamed before. To compensate, they’re making the school pay tickets for every potential viewer, or every person at Hope’s Peak. That means all students and teachers.”

“That’s over 300 people!” gasped Tsumugi.

“Exactly. Which is why Ebenezer Scrooge won’t finance anyone’s plane tickets to see it live. Even if they helped us with the trick. He said watching the stream in Japan is good enough.”

Scowling, Kaito balled his fist. “That blows! You guys worked so hard all school year on this. We should be there to support you. Or if only to keep you from going overseas alone.”

Himiko explained, “Although he won’t pay, Headmaster Kirigiri will allow four roommates of ours to leave the academy to see it.”

Maki played with a strand of her black hair. “How generous. Question is: who’s coming?”

The six friends glanced at each other. “Well,” began Kaito. “Those who helped should go. That’s Kaede and Tsumugi. Plus Shuichi. Going to Las Vegas will be one hell of a date, eh, bro? Just don’t eye any show girls, all right?” Flushing, Shuichi held up his hands. Kaede giggled.

Tsumugi doodled a magical girl in her notebook’s margins. “How much is it to go?”

“3,600 US dollars,” answered Kokichi, sitting down next to Himiko. He counted off on his fingers. “That’s the plane ticket, hotel for six days, and show tickets. So 400,000 yen, give or take a few thousand. Not including spending or food money.”

Sighing, Tsumugi set her pencil down. “As much as I would love to see you perform live in my costumes, I need the money for cosplay supplies. Ran out of my monthly budget again. Hope’s Peak won’t increase the cap for someone plain like me.” Clapping her hands, she exclaimed, “I much rather take pictures of you in the Vocaloid and Cardcaptor costumes I made!”

Eyes wide, Kokichi pressed a hand to his chest. “Huh? But I thought you had a bunch of juicy pictures already?” Grinning, he deepened his voice. “A whole scrapbook full.”

Tsumugi flinched. Nostrils flared, she glared. “You damn normie…”

Kaede muttered to her boyfriend, “Know what they’re talking about?” Shuichi shrugged.

Sighing, Kaito scratched his head. “Well, sorry guys, but I’m gonna bow out, too. Every yen I have is for finishing my astronaut training after graduation. I can’t possibly ask my grandparents for that kind of money. But make sure you all enjoy yourselves, you hear?”

Kokichi volunteered, “I can pay for you.”

“You go on out and show them what you can – wait, what?!” Eyes wide, Kaito leaned forward. “You serious?” The leader nodded. “Wow, that’s awesome, man! Thank you! I owe you one.”

Kokichi snatched a notebook and shoved it towards him. “Sign that in blood, please.”

“Goddamnit!”

Shuichi laughed. “You just sold your soul to the devil.”

Exhaling, Kaito ran a hand through his purple hair. “You’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t go. You coming, Maki?”

Glancing away, Maki tossed a ponytail over her shoulder. “I… I don’t see a reason not to.”

“Great! Then I’m coming with!” Face reddening, Maki crossed her arms and looked away.

Frowning, Kaede explained, “So five people are able to travel to America, but only four can join Himiko and Kokichi. If only there was another way we could go. Like… oh! What if it was connected to one of our grad projects? Then Headmaster will have to let us leave!”

Keebo held his chin. “I would be easiest to link the trip to my grad project of learning more about humans. I’ve yet to experience a foreign culture so that should be illuminating. Or Miu could install English language function in me! I’ll be another translator in addition to Kaito and Kokichi.”

Shuichi crossed his arms. “I think you’d need more of a reason than that…”

Kokichi suggested, “Ooh! How about a robo maid! And I ain’t talking about the kind of maid Kirumi is, if you get my drift–”

“Absolutely not!”

Maki shook her head. “You can take my place, Keebo. I’ll watch the stream.”

“I really want to go, but not at your expense. I’m sure you’d enjoy it more than I would.”

“Why’s that?”

Keebo clenched his fist. “Because… I am not human like you. Before whenever I watched Himiko and Kokichi’s shows, I only tried to determine how the trick was done. But an international contest will assuredly craft illusions beyond my comprehension. Only then will I be able to enjoy magic as it is intended. To be baffled by illusions which defy mathematical calculation. Be left in awe at how humans can break the laws of physics. To be inspired in my day-to-day functioning to go beyond conventional boundaries. That is, as Kaito says, make the impossible, possible.”

Himiko caught Kokichi glancing at her. They smiled.  

“W-what? Why is everyone staring at me?”

Shuichi nodded. “If you tell Headmaster Kirigiri what you just said, I bet he’ll let you go.”

“Really?!”

Shuichi asked, “So is everyone else able to afford the cost? Or ask their parents for the money?” Nods all around. “Great! Then we’re all going!”

Tsumugi waved a hand. “Have fun, everyone!”

Arms on the table, Kaito leaned forward. “I just dying to know what trick they’re doing. Kaede, you know, right? You had to watch it to put it to music. Give us a hint, will ya, Kaede?”

“Sorry, my lips are sealed. It’s super amazing though! I can’t wait to see it in person.”

Shuichi pleaded, “But we don’t even know if it’s card magic or something else.”

Keebo theorized, “Card magic is easy for viewers to comprehend, but common. Knowing them, they’d likely attempt a more complex and grander trick.”

Kaede hurriedly began writing in her notebook. “Yes, but we can’t forget we’re visiting a foreign country. Maki, you, Himiko, and I gotta create a list of all the stores we’re gonna hit. We need clothes, souvenirs, and oh, even birthday presents!”

“W-what?” stammered Maki. “No, we really don’t have to…”

“Nee-heehee!” Grinning, Kokichi pat his legs like a drumroll. Himiko nervously picked at a loose string on her sweater. Smiling, Kokichi covered her hand with his beneath the table. “It’s not just us anymore.”

Himiko closed her eyes. Memories blurred together in her mind. Kokichi telling her to perform magic solely for her sake. Master instructing her to do so for other’s smiles. _I still don’t know, but…_ Himiko threaded her fingers through his. “You’re right. Everyone’s counting on us.”

_I won’t let them down._

* * *

Suitcase in hand, Himiko followed Kokichi down the hotel hallway. Yellow fleur-de-lis and gold sconces decorated the walls. Himiko glanced behind her. In the mini lobby by the elevator and stairs, a horse statue reared on a stand. A memory overtook the mage.

A young Himiko ran down the hallway, dragging her wheeled suitcase behind her. “Slow down, my child,” called her master from behind. “Before you hurt yourself.”

Himiko halted before the horse statue. “Ooh, cute!” Getting on her tiptoes, Himiko rested her chin and hands on the pedestal. “I always wanted a pony. Could we use one in our show?”

He wheezily laughed, a deep throated chuckle which rattled in his chest. “No, my child. Such beasts of burden are difficult to train and can perform few tricks.”

Himiko pouted. “I bet _I_ could train one.”

“Did you not just hear what I said? You could not.” Himiko flinched at his raised tone. She glanced back at her master. His hair, once streaked with brown, had turned entirely pepper gray. The crow feet wrinkles had deepened so much they nearly overtook his dark eyes. “It is the height of arrogance to believe you could. Stop playing around. I will not indulge such foolishness.”

Head bowed, Himiko retrieved her suitcase. “Yes, Master. Sorry.” She gently swung the bag back and forth. “Mages are supposed to make other smile not ourselves.”

Her master stilled. Coughed. “Yes. Yes, that’s right.”

“Hey, Master? The next time we come to Las Vegas, are we gonna try to have our own theater?”

The magician shook his head. “No. There are still those who have not witnessed our magic. Once the world has seen and I grow weary of travel, then we can settle down into a theater. I’m certain our reputation will proceed us and we’ll obtain a theater whenever desired.”

“Master, which will bring smiles to more people? Traveling the world or performing in a theater every day?”

He paused. Then, cape billowing, he headed towards the elevator. “Come, my child. I do not wish to miss our flight.”

“What are you doing?”

Himiko jerked out of her reverie. Further down the hall, Kokichi stood outside a door, keys in hand. “Sowwy, Himiko. Any paparazzi lurking in the shadows would be taking pictures of me, not you. I _am_ the better looking one here.”

Himiko glanced one last time at the statue. Exhaling, she trudged down the hall. Kokichi quirked an eyebrow at her. After shrugging Kokichi inserted the keys in the lock.

“Where are the others?” she asked.

“They’re two flights up,” answered Kokichi, opening the door. “This floor’s reserved for Magic Knight particip–”

The door opened to a large bedroom. And dead center was a double bed.

Himiko froze.

Kokichi burst out laughing. “Ahaha, wow, I can’t believe it! Can’t believe… that went through. Oops.”

Himiko turned to him. Stared at him evenly.

“Nee-heehee. Um, well, y’know I filled out all the registration forms. Cuz they’re in English? Right, so I wrote one bedroom, I emailed it, and then totally forget what I did. It, it was just a joke.”

Himiko snorted. Leaving her bag at the doorway, she entered and looked around. Wall sconces and end tables flanked the bed. Tables and chairs sat before a flat screen TV on the right. A metal fence partition lined a living room outfitted with fainting couches and ottomans. A large window overlooked a patio with dozens of tables.

“Nice view,” Himiko demurred. The mage idly swiped a hand across the buttercream bedsheets. She fingered the half-drawn bed curtains. Glanced up at Kokichi. Smiled.

Kokichi held in his breath.

“You place one toe in here and I’ll tell Tenko you wanted to sleep with me.”

“I’mgoingtogofindtheothersnowbye!” Kokichi fled down the hall.

Laughing, Himiko shook her head.

* * *

Himiko pushed open the door to the boys’ room. Despite being on a different floor, the room was ornamented with the same furniture. Shuichi sat on one of the two single beds. At his feet, Keebo was unpacking his portable charger into a dresser. Behind them, Kaito lounged on a fainting couch. The leader leaned back on a chair, feet on the table.

Himiko threw a suitcase on the carpet. “You forgot this.”

Kokichi gulped. “Um.”

Shuichi frowned. “Kokichi’s suitcase? But I thought you two had your own rooms.”

Himiko crossed her arms. “Emphasis on plural.”

Kaito cried, “Kokichi!”

The leader threw himself onto the other bed. “I call this one!”

Kaito rose to his feet. “That’s mine!”

“ _Excusez moi_? Just who is paying for your ass to be here?”

“Rrgh…”

Kokichi hugged a pillow to his face, waving his feet in the air.

A knock sounded at the door. Himiko turned to see Kaede and Maki coming from their room next door. “There you are, Himiko,” smiled Kaede. “I was afraid we’d get lost searching the hotel for you. This place is ginormous!” After nodding in greeting, Maki leaned against a wall. The pianist sat down next to Shuichi on the bed’s edge. Blushing, the detective scooted away a bit.

Keebo glanced up from untangling wires. “If the itinerary I saved is valid, the show starts tomorrow. Is that correct?”

Kaede asked, “Yeah, just how does this contest work? When are you going? How many people are participating? What do you get for winning?”

Inhaling a shaky breath, Himiko sank into Kokichi’s old chair. “Magic Knight’s contest is from November 4-7. 253 contestants. There’s three divisions by age: children ages 8 to 12, young adults 13 to 19, and adults in their twenties.”

Kokichi propped himself up on his elbows. “Then each age group is further subdivided by branches of magic: mentalism, close up/manipulation, and escapism/illusion, which is us.”

“So we’re on the second day.”

“I’m getting there, Himiko! First day is all children acts and teenage mentalism and close up tricks. Second is young adult escapism and the adult division acts. There’s a magic expo on the 6th as the judges are evaluating the performances. Then they’ll announce us winning on the last day.”

“Probably not. The world’s best has gathered here. Like Aarav Brothers from India and the famous Rupert Young from England. And oh! My all-time favorite from Ukraine is – Nyeh!” 

Kokichi threw a pillow at her. Himiko batted it aside. “Sorry, I’ll stop. Um, what else? Oh yeah, prizes. There’s awards for the best of each magic branch in every age category. Like the best teenage mentalism act. The Grand Prize is a trophy and 5,000 dollars. They’re given to the greatest performance of each age division: children, young adult, and adult.”

Kaito whistled. “That’s some sweet cash.”

Himiko clasped her hands. “Hey, Kokichi, are we gonna go see the other mages? We are, right? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, probably. At some point. First we should go food.”

“Amen to that.” Standing, Kaito stretched. “I’m starving.” A chorus of agreements rang throughout the room. Everyone got up, packing away the last few things before leaving.

“No, I don’t mean the other contestants. Obviously, we’re meeting them. I meant the other great figures of magic who’re here to watch. Like Julian Rothchild, the Guinness World Record holder of holding their breath underwater the longest. Even longer than Houdini! Master always admired him. And can’t forget Tristan Carter, who founded the first magic school and–”

Kokichi passed Himiko to grab his suitcase from the floor. “We’ll probably see them around the hotel, y’know? If not, then at the expo.”

“Oh yeah. Good point.” Like a totting puppy, Himiko followed him to his bedside dresser. “Oh, but you’ll translate for me, right, Kokichi?”

Sucking in a breath, Kokichi looked up at the ceiling. “Yes, Himiko. Everyone ready? Cool beans. Let’s get rolling.” Everyone headed out the door.

“Good. I don’t wanna look stupid. And I hope we see them at the hotel and not at the expo. Cuz then they’ll probably only have a few minutes to talk and I wanna – Ow!” Himiko rammed her shoulder into the doorframe.

“Better watch out, girl! Hit your shoulder hard enough and it might just pop out again.”

Himiko gasped. “No, that’d be awful! Then we wouldn’t be able to perform and… and!”

Kaito shoved Kokichi’s back as he passed. “Stop teasing her.”

“Nee-hee!” Kokichi squeezed her hand. “C’mon, let’s go eat.”

Himiko sniffed. “‘Kay…”

Walking down the hall, Kaede pointed a finger in the air. “And then we’re shopping! I have to get souvenirs for my parents and sister or else they’ll kill me.”

Kaito suggested, “I heard there’s a really cool museum and aquarium. We should learn something while we’re here.”

Shuichi countered, “There’s a huge Ferris Wheel called the High Roller. Read about it online. Should be nice at night with all the city’s neon lights…” 

* * *

“Which do you think was the greatest performance so far?”

Turning away from Kokichi, Himiko gazed out across the room. Backstage, couches were arranged in a semicircle facing a wall mounted TV. Onscreen, the current magician’s performance played. Escapism magicians were seated around the various couches. Dress ranged from t-shirt and jeans to suits to exotic feather capes. Magicians sat alone, shoulders raised and guarded. Sizing each other up in sideways glances.

_No one’s looking at me. Brought up my past with Magic Castle. Maybe no one remembers?_

“Helloooo? Earth to Himiko. Hey, stop glitching out on me.”

Himiko jumped. “W-what?” Frowning, Kokichi readjusted his suit’s cuff. The two sat on red ottomans in the corner, quietly speaking Japanese. Since they didn’t perform until tomorrow, he wore suit and she a blazer and dress pants.  

“I said which act was the best? I liked the guy who guessed what six-letter word the judges chose. His prediction was in his shoe! So there’s no way he coulda wrote it down mid-performance.”

“Yeah, he could have. With a nail writer. His toenail.”

“Seriously?” Himiko nodded. “Nee-heehee! That’s awesome! That’s why magic’s cool. Well, how about the Blind and Seer? The blind girl named the judge’s chosen card.”

“Any number of ways. But I saw her partner’s foot move up and down. So prolly a Thumper which activated a vibrating tool she had hidden on her. The number of vibrations coordinated with the card’s number.” Himiko held her chin. “It’s the milk and cookie act I’m worried about.”

Leaning back, Kokichi held a hand to his chest. “Whaaaat? Why? I mean, yeah, it was memorable and appealing, I guess. But it’s obviously just a force. He forced the volunteer to choose the only cookie without the razor blade in it.”

“No, it’s not a force.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide. “It’s not?” He blew out his cheeks. “I’ll be so PO’ed if we lose to man playing Simon says with milk and cookies.”

“We won’t.” Himiko pointed to the TV. “He’s gonna be better.”

Onscreen, the host announced close-up magician Rupert Young onstage. A man dressed in a sleek black suit with gold cufflinks emerged from back stage. Not a strand of his slicked back hair was out of place.

“That’s Rupert Young. He won the Magician of the Year award from Magic Castle two years after I did. He’s the second youngest to do so.”

Tensing, Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “That’s the award you refused to accept, right? Cuz it called you a magician, not a mage.”

“Well, they gave it to me anyways, but yes. That was…” Himiko cast her gaze to the floor. “That was after Master left.” Kokichi shot her a glance. Overhead the TV blared. Whispering, Kokichi translated for her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Rupert Young,” he began in a British accent. His aquiline nose, full lips, and square jawline cut a sharp visage. “Today I shall perform for you one of my amazing compositions. Would two judges join me onstage?”

Himiko gasped. “How bold.” Brow furrowed, Kokichi studied the TV, biting his thumbnail.

Five judges sat in thrust, a circular section of the stage which protruded into the audience. Each had pioneered new directions in their respective branch of magic.

Two men came onstage. Himiko tensed. She muttered to Kokichi, “That’s Victor Ravell. He’s one of the leaders of Magic Castle.”

Kokichi grinned. “Oooh, Rupert’s in for it now!”

Rupert reintroduced himself to them, shaking their hands. He gave the judges a glass pane, instructing them to hold it horizontally like a table. Hands free, Rupert retrieved two coins from his breast pocket. “Everything is made of atoms. Held together by an unseen force. If we could control this force, bend it to our will, we could make objects pass through another.” He placed the two coins on top of the glass. He pressed a hand above and below the glass, sandwiching the coins with his hands. He rubbed his hands together, then removed the top hand. One of the coins had passed through into the bottom hand.

The 3,000 people in the audience applauded. Even the magicians backstage with Himiko clapped as well.

Rupert smirked. “Judges, I can tell by your stunned silence that I just fooled you. As such, my job’s done. Have a good night, everyone!” He waved before turning around and walking off. Then he returned to judges and glass pane. “No. There’s still more. And it gets more beautiful and impossible every time. Mr. Victor Ravell, could you put your hand beneath the glass? I shall perform in your hands.”

The judge obeyed. Rupert placed his fingers above the coin. “Now it’s about to happen again, so don’t blink.” He pressed his fingers to the glass. Victor gasped, taking a half step backwards. The coin had transferred into his hand. Rupert bowed. “Thank you!”

The three-tiered theater thundered with applause. The other magicians backstage mumbled expressions of approval.

As the judges gave Rupert their comments onscreen, Kokichi turned to Himiko. “Whaddya think?”

Himiko fisted her red skirt. “Well, um, it’s very hard to make coin magic entertaining. Of the 250 contestants, only 3 people are doing coin magic. And that was the greatest version of coins through the table I’ve ever seen.”

Kokichi crossed his arms. “Plus he had the cojones to do it in the judges’ faces. But how he’d do it?”

“I’m… I’m not sure. I have a few ideas, but everything was so clean, I’m not sure which method he used.”

Kokichi whistled. “That smooth, huh?”

As the last few close-up magicians performed, Kokichi and Himiko were silent aside from his quiet translations. After another finished, Kokichi bit his thumbnail. “You’re right. That Rupert guy blew all the other close-up magicians out of the water. He’s getting the best close-up magic trophy for sure. Question is will he also get the…?”

Loud voices arose from outside. The door opened. Rupert entered, hand raised in greeting. The other magicians murmured in surprise. Rupert scanned the room. His gaze rested on Himiko. He smiled.

The last time Himiko met him was five years ago. At the Magic Castle’s Magician of the Year ceremony, the year she won over him. How his ice-blue eyes had chilled her.

Chuckling, Rupert approached them. “Magic Mayhem. How good is it to meet you.” His British accent was even thicker in person, rendering Himiko’s English lessons moot.

Himiko rose, and, after a moment, Kokichi followed suit. She held out a hand. In halting English she said, “That was... good performance.”

Frowning quizzically, Rupert tilted his head. “Beg pardon, but what was that?”

Himiko stiffened. _Oh no, did I say the wrong thing?_ Blushing, she lowered her hand. “I am sorry.”

Rupert straightened his broad shoulders. Lifted his chin. The barest hint of stubble lined his strong, pronounced jaw. “I’m sure you’re well aware, but I am Rupert Young.” He smirked at Himiko. “Self-taught. Most magicians are not as… fortunate to have a master or an elite school teach them.”

Kokichi held a hand to his heart as if wounded. “Aww, I’m so sorry no one thought you had potential!”

Rupert’s nostrils flared. Himiko placed a warning hand on Kokichi’s arm. She didn’t know what either said, but she recognized Kokichi’s patronizing tone.

Holding his chin, Rupert examined Kokichi up and down. “Forgive me, but… who are you again?”

Although a half a foot shorter, Kokichi drew himself up to his full height. “Kokichi Oma. Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

“Oh, my apologies. I thought you were an assistant.”

Kokichi’s hands balled into fists. “Partner. We’re partners.”

“Really now? I’ve watched some of your shows in between my tours across Europe. Your sleights are amateurish at best. You need more than jokes and charm to be a successful magician. Having skill would be a good start.” Kokichi’s lavender eyes blazed. Rupert continued, “Oh sorry, I meant mage, not magician. Actually, what _is_ the difference between the two? I never knew.”

Kokichi opened his mouth to answer, but no words came. “It’s… I…”

“Seemed very important to you, Himiko, when you refused to accept the Magic Castle’s Magician of the Year award.”

Himiko froze. She didn’t know what else Rupert was saying, but she recognized the words Magic Castle. Memory washed over her like a bucketful of cold water in the face. The rival magicians’ cloying smiles. The horrified gasps when she threw their words back at them. The tears slipping down her face as she ran off stage.

Himiko risked a glance over her shoulder. The twenty other magicians in the room glared at her. They whispered to each other.

“Hey, isn’t that the crazy girl who actually thinks magic is real?”

“Yeah, the one who got ditched by her master.”

“She threw a temper tantrum when Magic Castle awarded her Magician of the Year. Such disrespect!”

Cold fingers of panic clawed at Himiko’s throat. She couldn’t breathe. The corners of her vision went dark. Mind raced. _What was I thinking? Of course everyone remembers. It’s happening all over again. I shouldn’t have come here. Should have never agreed to teach Kokichi. Should have ripped my invitation to Hope’s Peak into pieces. I shouldn’t have come, I shouldn’t have come!_

Voice low, Rupert leaned in close. “Between your disrespect and embarrassing attempts at skill, you cheapen the magic profession to parlor tricks. By coming here and competing against me, you’ve only proven just how delusional you two–”

Eyes flashing, Kokichi stepped forward. “Say another word and I’ll–”

“Stop! _Stop_!” Himiko wedged herself between them. Pushed Kokichi back. Himiko bowed deeply at the waist. “Forgive our rudeness! We’ve overstepped our bounds. I promise it won’t happen again. So please don’t–!”

Kokichi seized Himiko’s arm and jerked her sideways. She stumbled. Gripping her tight, Kokichi lead Himiko out into the hallway without glancing back. Rupert waved.

Himiko nearly tripped over her own feet. “W-what are you doing? I–”

Releasing her, Kokichi whirled around. Voice flint, he hissed, “Don’t you ever bow. Never. To anyone. You understand?”

Himiko’s breath caught. His laser-eye gaze rooted her to the spot. Beyond the icy coldness of his eyes, there was something raw. Something Himiko had never seen before. “I… I promise. I’ll only bow after performances.”

Kokichi’s lavender gaze searched hers. Then all the tension in his body slowly evaporated. Smiling, Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. “Well he wasn’t he delightful cinnamon roll? A real Class-A jerk. ‘Course those are a dime a dozen. But what’s he got against you?”

Himiko exhaled a shaky breath. “Rupert… he was runner up for Magician of the Year the year I won the award. He didn’t like me earning it only to reject it.” _No one did. Everyone’s prolly been cursing me ever since._

Himiko swallowed before continuing. “Two years of hard work passed before he got the award. And now winning this contest would be a huge deciding factor in determining the next Magician of the Year. If Rupert earns that, he’d be the youngest with multiple years. I haven’t had the chance cuz I’ve been at Hope’s Peak instead of going on my world tours.” _It’d be nice to win the award again, this time as Magic Mayhem. If I survive this contest…_ Sighing, Himiko admitted, “It’s not just Rupert. More and more anti-mages are conspiring against me lately. You too, now.”

Kokichi shrugged. “S’okay. People have hated me long before I met you. ‘Sides I always play on the meanest difficulty in RPGs. Life, too. Cuz that’s waaaaay less boring, right?”

Eyes burning, Himiko smiled.

The muffled announcer’s voice echoed through the hall. “They’re saying the show’s over for today,” translated Kokichi. “C’mon, we gotta go. We’re the second in line to train onstage for tomorrow’s trick. We better get ready.”

Himiko’s stomach churned. “R-right. Coming…”

* * *

Himiko peered out from behind the magic box. Kokichi, way off to the side of the theater in the audience, raised a thumbs up above head. Sighing in relief, Himiko jumped off the suspended magic box. His signal meant that audience members sitting on the extreme left couldn’t see behind the box. As Kokichi came to join her, Himiko sat on the stage’s edge. Her body felt as heavy as lead. She closed her eyes.

 _I was so excited when I got the contest’s invitation. To show the world Magic Mayhem’s powers. To be able to send Master a message. But now…_ She remembered Rupert’s expert sleight of hand. The judge gasping. His smug grin. _I should have done a more impressive spell. I forgot how MP draining anti-mages are._ She remembered Kokichi arguing with Rupert. Himiko dropped her head in her hands. _The last time I confronted an anti-mage I lost Master. If Kokichi gets hurt, too…_

Kokichi ran up to the stage, jumped off a seat’s back, and landed heavily onto the stage next to Himiko. She jumped out of her skin. “Nyeh! W-what are you doing?”

Kokichi sat beside her. Fists to his cheeks, he gazed at her, smiling. “I couldn’t stand being apart from you one second longer.” Under the stage lights, Kokichi looked right at home in his bartender-like costume.

Sighing, Himiko picked off a dust bunny off her tailcoat jacket. “You just wanted to scare me, Kokichi.” As per Kokichi’s suggestion, Tsumugi had redesigned Himiko’s outfit. Instead of the cummerbund or bowtie, Himiko wore a blouse with ruffles flanking the buttons. The brooch at her throat was the same turquoise as her barrette – a tribute to her Master. “Come on. We should run through it again.”

“I don’t think practicing 72 or 73 times would make much difference.”

Himiko winced. _If I hadn’t dislocated my shoulder, we could have practiced 100 times._ Himiko rubbed her bleary eyes. “Well, fine. I guess you’re right.” _Practicing is so tiring anyways._ “Let’s take down the magical implements. Then we gotta tell the next mage in line the stage is theirs.” All contestants had an allotted time to rehearse their trick to ensure their props worked on the Magic Knights stage.  

“Aw, but I don’t wanna give up the stage.” Kokichi leapt to his feet and ran to center stage, in front of the magic box. Arms outstretched, he spun in a circle. “There’s so many things we can do. Liiike… dancing!”

“Kokichi, no.”

“C’mooooooon!”

Grimacing, Himiko rubbed her aching temples. “We don’t have time for another one of your silly games.”

The leader dashed over to Himiko and pulled on her hands. “It’ll be fun, I promise! And I’m not lying either. Sooo…” Eyes pleading, Kokichi pouted. “Pwetty pwease?”

 _He’s not gonna stop bothering me. Such a pain._ “Nyeeeh… fine.”

Kokichi dragged her centerstage. “‘Kay, watch and learn.” On his phone, Kokichi played a slow but upbeat song. Game face on, Kokichi cracked his fingers. “I’m gonna teach you the latest dancing craze that’s sweeping across the states: disco!”

“Disco?”

“Yuppers! It’s aaaaall the rage so you gotta get it right. Like this.” Hand on one hip, Kokichi struck the disco point dance move. “Now you try. Move those hips!”

“It’s looks like one-half of dabbing.”

Kokichi burst out laughing. Then, clearing his throat, he upturned his nose. “Geez. So picky picky, ticky tacky. Fine. How about the Macarena?” He switched music tracks to a festive Spanish music. As he spoke Kokichi demonstrated. After a moment, Himiko followed his lead. “First you put out your hands in front like this. Then put your hands on your shoulders, head… and hips. Then jump to the side and shout ‘Hey Macarena!’”

“Hey Macarena.”

“What was _that_? A disease-ridden flea buzzes louder than that.”

“Hey!”

“We got an audience waiting for our amazing moves to steal their breath away. Straighten your spine. Square your shoulders. Project your voice!”

“Hey Macarena!”

“That’s it! Now start again from the top – No, put your hands out first, not on your head!”

“Like this?”

“Uh huh. Next is the shoulders. There you go, you’re getting the rhythm now…”

* * *

Hands to the window, Himiko gazed out the taxi onto Las Vegas streets. Neon lights. Angry honking of four lanes of clogged traffic. Looming skyscrapers. Smell of dirty streets and car exhaust. Busty bunny girls outside of casinos, enticing passerby with promises of getting rich. Enraptured, Himiko soaked it in like a child watching sky for Santa’s magic sleigh.

“Would ya want to stay here?”

Himiko turned. On the other end, Kokichi rested against the leather gray seat, watching her. Before leaving the Magic Knight theater, he had changed back into his suit and Himiko her blazer and slacks. Although smiling, there was no light in his eyes. “Have a Magic Mayhem theater of our own.”

Himiko returned to the window. If stared at for too long, the lights were glaring, the noise headache-inducing. “I once asked Master if the same thing. Mages who have their own theaters are famous. Like Broadway actors, they perform the same routine over and over again, night after night. There is little time to craft new spells. Master said he travels the world so everyone can witness his prowess. But I wanna learn from other mages across the globe. Push magic beyond the boundaries of what’s possible. And cuz…” Himiko glanced up at Kokichi, blushing. “Traveling the world fits more with your organization, right?”

Voice tender, Kokichi laughed. “ _Oui, mon amour._ ”

The taxi pulled up against the curb in front of their hotel. They exited. Through the window, Kokichi paid the cabbie before he drove away. Himiko frowned. “You’ve been paying for everything, including all of Kaito’s plane ticket and room. That’s a small fortune already.”

“Hm? That’s nothing, really.”

“I don’t want you to be put out cuz of this contest. Just how much will this set you back?”

Kokichi glanced around. Only a few tourists were sitting on the bench in front of the gushing fountain. Drawing close, he murmured in Himiko’s ear. “This is pocket change.”

Eyes wide, Himiko gaped at the leader. He nodded. Finger on his lip, Kokichi smirked. “So how is knowing your boyfriend is not only smoking hot but also insanely rich?”

Himiko hummed. “It makes up for a lot.” Tossing her hair, she walked up the steps to the hotel’s entrance.

“H-huh? What does that mean? Makes up for what?” Kokichi chased after her. “Wait, Himiko!”

Chuckling, Himiko entered the hotel.

* * *

Himiko and Kokichi traversed the hotel’s hallway towards her bedroom. At the late hour, few were about. The gold sconces cast a homey glow. Besides her, Kokichi instructed, “Try to sleep, mmkay? Even if you can’t, resting is better than nothing. Maybe Kayayday will let you sleep in her room so you’re not alone. I know how much the dark scares you.”

“It does not!”

“Nee-heehee! Well if not the boogeyman underneath your bed doesn’t frighten ya, then maybe the giant cockroach I saw earlier will!”

Huffing, Himiko turned away.

“Well, you can text me. I’ll prolly be up. I’d be happy to come down to your room. Keep you company.” He winked.

“Go ahead. If you don’t mind Tenko knowing that is.”

Sighing, Kokichi raised his hands in the air. “Yeah, yeah.”

Approaching her room, Himiko fumbled for the keys. Kokichi thrust out his arm, blocking her. “Hold,” he commanded. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. Himiko’s heart stopped.

Kokichi pressed himself against next to the door. He gestured for Himiko to do the same.

“W-what are you–?”

“Silence,” hissed the leader. Himiko flinched. Kokichi high kicked the door open. Then he flattened himself against the wall. Waited a few breaths. All Himiko could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Kokichi peered around the corner. “Stay close.” Throwing knife in hand, Kokichi entered. She followed.

Himiko froze in the doorway. Gasping, she covered her mouth with a hand. The keys fell to the floor.

Smashed furniture lay in pieces. Paintings were thrown off the wall. Bedsheets slashed as if shredded by a monster’s claws. Spray painted slurs disfigured the walls. Fraud. Go back to Japan. Psycho.

Undeterred, Kokichi, stepped over the wreckage, knife raised. He opened the bathroom and closet door the same way: kicking, waiting, then entering. Both were empty. “Clear.” Eyes narrowed, Kokichi scanned the debris. “Well, well, well. Looks like our puffed-up poodle has got some bite.”

Himiko fell against the doorframe. White-faced, she stared at the damage. “…happening again… why don’t wanna be an ultimate…”

“Hey, you all right? Himiko?”

But his words fell on deaf ears. Himiko plunged head first into a memory so vivid she relived every detail.

* * *

“Hold on, wait for me!” Himiko ran after her master. Cape billowing, the elderly mage strode down the hotel’s hallways at a decisive clip. Panting, Himiko half-jogged to meet his long-legged stride. “Another great performance, Master!”

His dark sunken eyes stared straight ahead.

“Wanna celebrate the usual way? Eat sushi? Or, ooh, could we try–?”

His raspy voice snapped like a whip. “I will do no such thing. When you’re an accomplished mage like me whose given thousands of shows, you do not have the time to celebrate every one. I am retrieving my tools from my room and then rehearsing for the next one. But if you wish to commemorate this little performance, my child, be my guest.”

Himiko’s steps slowed. She gazed down at her costume. Pink suit jacket and a frilly skirt with sequins. A stark contrast to the grave black suits Master always wore. _I’m must not have done well enough again. I gotta be better than this._ She flashed a weary smile. “Sorry, Master. I’ll practice too, okay? I’ll do my absolute best, I promise!”

“Do as you please,” he muttered.

Sighing, Himiko hung her head. She trudged around the corner.

“What is this?”

Himiko whipped her head up. She gasped. Her door hung open by its hinges. Jaw set, Master entered the room. Himiko followed a beat after.

Inside her stuffed bears – beheaded. Stuffing strewn everywhere. Letters ripped into pieces. Flowers trampled. A strangled noise escaped her. On stock wooden legs, Himiko stumbled forward. She fell to her knees.

Her master tsked. He fingered a rose’s broken stem. His low whispery voice had an edge. “Where did you…?”

“They’re my…” Himiko had hugged the stuffed animals every night after practicing hours on end. When she struggled to learn a new spell, Himiko read the letters from kids she’d inspired to become mages. When moving to another country the flowers' sweet scent reminded her of home. “Who… who would do this?”

The magician’s gnarled fingers read the tag wrapped around the bouquet. It read “You’re my idol!” Scowling, master flung it aside. “Another magician, jealous of our renown no doubt. There are magicians of lesser ability who thrive on stealing and harassing archmages of our prominence.”

Himiko reached for the stuffed dove. Stuffing bled from where its wing was torn off. _But all I wanted was to follow the mage’s creed of making people smile. How could mages hurt people? Why do they hate me?_ “Are they… anti-mages?” breathed Himiko. Tears slipped down her face. “Did they destroy your treasures, too?”

Her master stilled. Then snarling, he backhanded the table over. It crashed to the ground. “Forget this, my child. This is an insignificant matter in the grand scheme of our career. We must practice. Strive to even greater heights where petty scoundrels like these can’t reach.”

Himiko slumped like a marionette with its strings cut. She stared into the distance. “I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna be a mage if they hurt people…”

“Well, well.” Her master’s lanky six-foot form towered over her. His thin bloodless lips were pressed into a white line, one corner turned upwards in a smirk. “If your resolve is so small, then I have nothing left to teach you.” Cape snapping, he headed towards the door.

As he passed, Himiko hugged his leg in a vice grip. He halted. The girl buried her face into his dress pants. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, words muffed. She trembled like a waif abandoned on the street. She babbled, “I’m so sorry I’m not a better mage. I’ll practice an extra hour every day. No, two! That way everyone will like me and you start smiling again and I won’t lose–”

Master shook her off. He strode down the hall without a word.

Himiko reached towards him. “…won’t lose you…” Her arm fell to the ground.

* * *

At Kokichi’s phone call, their friends barreled down the two flights to Himiko’s room. Kokichi held a black rectangular device with an antenna. Brows knit in concentration, he traced wall sconces, bed, and dressers. Ordered to be silent, Shuichi and his other roommates followed Kokichi with their eyes. Himiko gazed into the distance, her face pale and pinched. The device emitted only static. No beeping. No planted bugs.

Exhaling, Kokichi dropped his arm. The memory of arguing with Rupert came to mind. _Look at what your big mouth did, dumbass. Didn’t you swear not to hold back Magic Mayhem?_

Shuichi asked, “Who did this?”

Kokichi turned, hands on his hips. “That’s exactly what we’re gonna find out.” Fishing his wallet from a back pocket, Kokichi tossed it to the detective. “Shuichi, find a nearby hotel and book rooms. Cash only. 2 room, 4 rooms, I don’t care but make sure they’re next to each other. Keeboy, you’re with him.”

Keebo snapped to attention. “U-understood!”

“Kaede, Kaito. Go to the lobby and cause a commotion. A distraction. Nothing arrest-worthy, just big enough to ensure anyone who’s watching won’t look away.”

Kaito flexed a bicep. “Sounds fun.”

“Maki, what’s the cycle of security guards?”

“Why should I know?” balked Maki.

Kokichi voice became as edged as barbed wire. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sighing, Maki threaded her fingers through a ponytail. “The guards on each floor change every half hour. But in the security room it’s only every two hours on the even hours.”

Beginner’s mistake. Kokichi glanced at his phone: 9:23 pm. “Then we haven’t a moment to lose. Himiko.”

The mage turned. Fixed his glassy-gaze on him. “What?”

“Prepare for an operation. We’re breaking into the security room.”

* * *

Within seconds, Maki had rendered the three security guards unconscious. Tugging his suit’s sleeves, Kokichi entered the security room. A dozen computer monitors covered the wall, their glow the only light source in the dark room. Maki glanced sidelong at him. “You could have helped.”

Kokichi swiveled the desk chair, haplessly dumping the guard’s body. “Being a leader is all about using others.” He pushed aside manila files, magazines and a full ash tray. Over his shoulder he called, “Himiko, watch our six. Give a warning if anyone’s coming.”

Himiko, lingering on the threshold, numbly nodded.

Kokichi frowned. Turned around. Onscreen, Kaede and Kaito were arguing in the lobby. Security was eyeing them, debating on intervening. _Not much time left._ Typing away, Kokichi located the security cameras in Himiko’s hallway. He rewound to after today’s magic shows. Three well-dressed, British-accented boys lumbered down the hall. Laughing, they broke into Himiko’s bedroom.

Behind him, Himiko sucked in a sharp gasp.

Kokichi gripped the mouse so hard the plastic cracked. His lavender eyes narrowed to slits. “Stuck up little shit. He’s got balls targeting us.”

Maki coolly assessed the teenagers onscreen. “So you recognize them.”

Kokichi spat, “Yes, they lived down the street from me growing up. Gave them grandma’s cookies every Sunday.” Maki raised a brow at him. Exhaling, Kokichi ran a hand through his hair. “No, I don’t. But there’s a British competitor Himiko knows.”

Maki leaned against the desk, arms crossed. “Let me guess. He came gunning for Himiko and you couldn’t stop yourself from returning fire.”

Scowling, Kokichi stood. “What’s done is done.” He leaned forward to better analyze the men. “Predict not react,” he muttered underneath his breath.

Maki studied the monitor over her shoulder. “The police will need to be told eventually. Magic Knights paid for your room, right? If the judges think you vandalized the room they provided, you’ll be disqualified.”

“Yeah, but with yellow-bellied Rupert hiding behind flunkies, there’s no connection of the crime to him. Not that whining to the judges will win any contests.”

“Why… why does this always happen?”

Kokichi and Maki turned around. Head bowed, Himiko clutched her Master’s barrette in a fist by her chest. Her red bangs overshadowed her face. “I should have never come. Joined this contest. Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Maki scoffed. “What kind of logic is that? They would have targeted the next most likely person to win. There’s horrible people in this world and they’ll always be doing horrible things.”

“You don’t understand!” Himiko’s shouting echoed off the cramped walls. “I never wanted to win this contest. To be the ultimate mage. I only wanted to perform for people’s smiles.” Trembling, Himiko pressed the barrette up to her forehead. She sucked in shaky breaths. “But my magic attracted jealous anti-mages and overzealous fans who’d cheat and sabotage and expose. I hurt others, caused them pain…” Exhaling, Himiko let her arms drop. She gazed at the floor, her eyes flat like a lifeless doll. “That’s why I shouldn’t try to win. Shouldn’t try to do anything…”

Kokichi seized Himiko’s shoulders. Spittle flying, he yelled, “Stop being lazy!!” Himiko went rigid. Maki unconsciously braced herself for a fight.

“Don’t use your laziness and fear of failing as an excuse to keep you from giving your all! I know we’re capable of getting the grand prize and sending the message to your master. But if you let shitty rejects stop you from being the best person you can be…” Kokichi drew back. Coldly gazed at her. “Then that’s the shittiest of all.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared at him. A tear slipped down her cheek. “I…”

“It doesn’t matter what everyone else says or does. Be your own magician. At least that’s what you taught me.” Finger to his lips, Kokichi spoke in a hushed tone as if about to start a performance. “Magic Mayhem is a duo. A team. Alone we’re ultimates, but together we’re legendary. No.” Grinning broadly, Kokichi raised his arms to the side. The curtain rose, spotlights centered on him, the music began. “We’re gonna be mythical! Larger than Houdini! Mythical Magic Mayhem. The greatest magicians of all time!” He offered a hand towards her. His lavender eyes sparked and smoldered. “And it starts now.”

Stepping forward, Maki tossed a ponytail over her shoulder. “And if the magic community rejects you, we’ll still be here. I’m sure the children at my orphanage will always enjoy your shows.”

“That’s right! Even if all our friends were to mysteriously die from a secret organization, we can busk on the streets.”

Maki’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Is that a threat?”

Kokichi backpedaled. “Waaah! Scary!”

Himiko sniffed. With practiced fingers she refastened Master’s barrette through her bangs. Lifted her head. Smiled through her tears. “O-okay. Let’s do it.”

Maki nodded. One eye closed, Kokichi made a finger gun. “Everyone’s expecting magic. No one’s ready for Magic Mayhem.”

Himiko chuckled. “No, they aren’t. Let’s show them who’s boss.”

* * *

A sound technician pinned a mic to Himiko’s ruffled blouse. In quiet English he instructed. “This’ll be turned off until the end of your act. Then a translator will assist you. Understand?”

“N-nyeh?” Himiko flinched. Her knees wobbled like a newborn doe. She jerked a nod. Talking on his ear mike, the staff dashed deeper back stage.

Fumbling, Himiko walked towards Kokichi. He stood just before the stage’s threshold. His dark red button-up half tucked in. Kokichi glanced over Himiko’s tailcoat jacket, turquoise brooch, and thigh high boots. He nodded.

In the quiet, Himiko’s voice could be heard being broadcasted across the theater. Himiko glimpsed over the curtains. On large TVs flanking the stage their introduction video was playing.

Onscreen, Himiko and Kokichi sat side by side in director chairs. Behind them were red velvet curtains and a black photography umbrella. In accented English, Himiko stated, “I’m Himiko Yumeno.”

“And I’m Kokichi Oma.”

“Together we’re Magic Mayhem. We’re from Tokyo, Japan.”

The screen showed a five-year-old Himiko magicking coins in her palm. Clapping, her mother cheered. “I’ve practiced magic since I was a child. But I didn’t train seriously until taken under Master’s instruction when I was ten.”

After a brief shot of Himiko bowing with her master onstage, Kokichi spoke. “I’ve always been interested in magic, but never tried until I was eavesdropping on Himiko one day. I actually climbed through her window to watch, believe it or not.”

Laughing, Himiko placed a hand on her chest. “And then you shouted boo! You really scared me, y’know.”

“Nee-heehee! It was great. 10/10 would do again.”

Clips of Himiko and Kokichi practicing appeared in succession. “We perform all kinds of magic from big stage illusions to sleight of hand to danger acts.” Onscreen, Himiko juggled lit torches. Kokichi came flying in, spraying two fire extinguishers, dousing her in foam. Scowling, Himiko tossed a torch at him. Laughing, Kokichi blocked with an extinguisher. “But I have to say that my favorite is my disappearing spell.” Himiko performed before kids at Maki’s orphanage. When she materialled a dove, all the kids rushed at her, wanting to pet it. Himiko passed the dove to another, stepped back, and then turned around, effectively joining the crowd of children. The audience laughed.

Kokichi, elbow on his knee, leaned forward. “Escapology and sleight of hand is what drew me into magic. And I have to say they’re pretty useful in my day to day life.” At McDonald’s, Kokichi stole Himiko’s French fries as she complained about something. The audience’s laughter rumbled through the theater.

Dressed in their stage costumes, the video showed Himiko and Kokichi walking backstage in a dramatic slow-motion. A spotlight shined behind them. Himiko’s voice said, “We’ve made headlines in famous theaters in Japan…”

“…But tonight’s performance will push the boundaries of magic!” finished Kokichi. From behind the camera showed the magicians walking onstage.

Himiko and Kokichi stood back-to-back before a red velvet curtain. Smoke drifted across the lower portion of the screen. Capes in hand, they raised their arms. Himiko declared, “Get ready to see something the world never has before.”

Kokichi cried, “Let’s break reality, ladies and gentlemen!”

They chorused, “Magic…”

They spun in place then disappeared like ghosts. Their capes fluttered to the ground. The words “Magic Mayhem” appeared onscreen.

As the video ended, a torrent of butterflies churned in Himiko’s stomach. Biting her lip, she curled her toes. _What if my message only causes more distance between Master and I? That he thinks I’m mocking him? Then we’ll never perform onstage together again…_

Jaw set, Kokichi kept his eyes focused on the stage. “Are you ready?”

Himiko gazed up at him. She smiled. _That’s right. I’ll always have Kokichi. Have Magic Mayhem._ She squeezed his hand. “Ready.”

An announcer cried, “Up next is Magic Mayhem!”

Hand in hand, they emerged onstage to thunderous applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I included a random doctor in the infirmary scene last chapter to be realistic. And then I don’t include Chisa as a teacher chaperone in America 'cause I brought over one too many characters. Yeah, that sounds about right. 
> 
> The magic act Rupert performs is not my own, but a trick actually used by a magician I saw on TV, Alex Geiser. I thought it would be better to have an accurate, plausible trick than making up something impossible. Rupert, of course, is my own fictional character with no bearing on the real magician. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Knees to her chest, a young Himiko hid inside a magic box onstage. She tapped her Mary Janes against the wood. _I squeezed in an extra ten hours of practice last week. And this is the first spell Master taught me. He’ll be so pleased!_ Grinning, Himiko fisted her striped purple skirt.

The audience’s muffled voices outside cried, “Himiko! Himiko! Himiko!”

She bristled. Teeth gritted, Himiko drummed her fingers against her knees. She glanced up at the lid. _Master’s taking a while…_

As the audience chanted, Master’s raspy voice rose. “Magic is a craft to which be feared. Now, behold…”

“Himikoooo!”

“Behold the… the power…” Forgoing the rest, Master threw the lid aside. Himiko stood up, arms spread wide.

_Bang!_

The hidden back door of the box fell open. The force at which Master slid the lid across caused the backdoor to fall. The audience’s cheers petered out. A deafening hum rang throughout the theater.

A man near the back of the audience stood up, hands cupped around his mouth. “Washed-up, old-fashioned fogey! Himiko would have done it right!”

A mixture of laughs and claps rippled through the audience.

“That’s enough!”

Himiko’s words cut through the jeers like a sword. “You don’t know anything!” She jumped off the box. Fists balled and raised, Himiko shouted, “Everything I know I learned from Master! Archmages like him perform thousands of shows! Amazing as he is, it’s not possible for every show to go perfectly. So all you do is practice and practice and practice some more until casting spells becomes as easy as breathing. But talent or doing things right isn’t what matters. It’s bringing smiles to people’s faces!”

Himiko’s chest heaved. Sweat slid down her brow. The searing stage lights baked her.

The audience rose to their feet, clapping. They roared with applause. Someone whistled.

“N-nyeh?” Tears swam in her vision. “Hii hee…” Hands on her hips, Himiko laughed, “Hii hee hee hee!” Beaming, Himiko turned around. “Isn’t that right, Master?”

He was not smiling.

He slammed the backdoor closed. Strode offstage.

“U-uh… um…” Trembling, Himiko glanced back at the crowd. She stiffly bowed. “T-thanks for coming to see us. Have a good night!”

Himiko fled backstage.

* * *

Himiko stood outside the door to the green room, wringing her hands. Her stomach writhed. She mumbled, “Master, I really admire… No. Master, I wanna show all those anti-mages what we can do together. Yeah, that sounds good.” Opening the door, she called, “Master? I’m sorry–” She gasped.

Chairs and tables had been knocked to the ground. The mirror shattered. Drawers had been ripped out of the dresser and flung across the room.

“A-another anti-mage?” She stumbled forward.

Laying on the floor was Master’s black cape. The one he wore just minutes ago onstage.

“No…” Himiko fell to her knees. “Why did you leave, Master?” She clutched the velvet satin to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “What did I do wrong? I worked so hard at magic… I did everything all for you!” Shoulders shaking, Himiko sucked in shuddering breaths. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Just please don’t leave me! Come back… Don’t leave! Master…! Master!!”

But no one was there to hear her sobs.

* * *

Memory dissipating, Himiko opened her eyes. She was sitting in a chair, stage left in Magic Knights theater. Angie’s painting of a mage’s workshop was projected across the back of the stage. Thousands of people crowded the three-tiered balcony seats.

 _When I was by myself, my voice never reached Master. But with Kokichi…_ The leader stood across from her. He nodded. _No, as Magic Mayhem, we’ll reach him! Just you watch, Master!_

The music began. A guitar played a snazzy jazz tune with the piano supporting with chords. Kokichi, outfitted in his modern bartender costume, gestured to an iPad on the table. The camera app was on, showing behind the iPad. Kokichi waved his hand behind the device. A vase appeared onscreen. Kokichi lifted the iPad, showing a vase with a lily had appeared on the table. The audience applauded.

Sitting erect, Himiko looked like an old figure of magic dressed in her tailcoat suit jacket. Himiko drummed her fingers on the table, bored.

Smirking, Kokichi raised an eyebrow, as if he was the bomb.

Himiko held out a hand. Kokichi gave her the iPad. Frowning, she inspected it between pinched fingers as if unfamiliar with it. She stood, raised it overhead, smashed the iPad against the table’s edge. Everyone jumped. Like a whip, Himiko snapped her pointing hand towards center stage. Kokichi scowled. As they walked over, Kokichi mimed her yelling by talking with his hands. The audience laughed.

A crane suspended a magic box roughly two feet in the air. The wheel and crank to raise and lower the box were on the box’s right.

Himiko drew to a halt. Raised her chin, expectant. Lips pursed, Kokichi took off her tailcoat jacket. He replaced the tailcoat for the straitjacket lying on nearby ladder stool. He helped Himiko into the sleeves, putting it on like a backwards coat.

Kokichi moved to her back to fasten the straps. Grinning, he viciously yanked it tight. Himiko glared. Kokichi merely smiled. With deft fingers he fastened the other three back straps and the crotch strap which ran between her legs. Then Kokichi tied a gag around her head.

Kokichi guided Himiko into the magic box. She climbed inside. After waving, Kokichi slammed the door close. The leader spun the box around, knocking on each wall to prove they weren’t hollow.

Turning on his heel, Kokichi spotted the ladder stool. Smirked. Then he kicked it. The stool broke into pieces. Kokichi stamped on Himiko’s suit jacket and twisted his feet on it. Laughing, Kokichi brushed his hands off, his job done.

Humming, Kokichi idly walked away from the mess. Approached the crane’s wheel. Fingered its lever.

Everyone stiffened.

The music shifted. The piano outlined a haunting melody, while the guitar and violin created sharp undertones, building tension.

Kokichi gripped the lever. He pushed it down. The lever didn’t budge causing Kokichi to stumble. Frowning, he glanced at the box. Then, grunting, Kokichi poured all his effort into turning the wheel. Sweat broke across his forehead. Groaning like a haunted house, the box began to rise. Higher. And higher. Until it nearly reached the stage’s ceiling 24 feet in the air. The violin’s high-pitched vibrato shook like an icicle about to fall.

Eyes glinting, Kokichi’s joker grin stretched across his face. He let go.

The box careened towards the ground. The audience gasped. The wheel’s lever spun wildly.

Kokichi seized the lever. “Urgk!” He was nearly jerked off his feet. Grounding his feet, Kokichi pulled. He slowly lowered the box, panting heavily. The box resumed its original height, about two feet off the stage. Kokichi locked the lever in place.

“Nee-heehee!” Smirking, Kokichi strolled over to the box, hands clasped behind his back. He threw open the front.

The box was empty. Himiko was gone.

The audience applauded.

Kokichi frowned. In the back corner, there were scruff marks. He steeped closer to look.

Knife grooves. And a bit of blood.

Gasping, Kokichi stumbled back. “Wha… what?”

* * *

The moment after Kokichi shut the lid, Himiko pressed a hidden button inside the box. Nothing. Frowning, Himiko struck the button again with her heel. She brushed the gag from her mouth with her shoulder. “Nyeh?” Squinting in the dark, Himiko bent down. A sticky substance was keeping the bottom panel from sliding open. Super glue. Himiko went cold.

_Sabotage._

Lips parted, Himiko stared blankly into the distance. Kokichi began spinning the box and knocking on the sides. 

_Is this it? Is this as far as I’ll go?_

Himiko envisioned Kokichi opening the lid. Discovering she’s sitting in the corner, still in the straitjacket. The audience’s cheers would die down.

_No more cries of Ultimate Mage or delusional._

Their roommates sharing worried glances with each other. Rupert smirking. Him accepting the Grand Prize trophy.

_Fighting against anti-mages only gets people hurt._

Himiko cries echoing off the green room’s walls, her master long gone. Never to perform onstage with Himiko again.

_Master, I…_

Kokichi standing over the box, posture slumped. His flat, dull eyes. “Is this the message you wanted to send?”

Tears dripped onto the wood. “No… No.” Teeth gritted, Himiko seized the throwing knife concealed in the straitjacket’s sleeve. She slashed open the straitjacket. _For all my friends who’ve helped me get here… For Kaede and Tsumugi and Mikan and even Miu!_ Himiko wedged the crack between the bottom panel and the wall. Tears obscuring her vision, Himiko stabbed and scraped and stabbed and scraped. _I’ll put a curse on every anti-mage. Put them all to shame with my brilliance!_

Kokichi began raising the box into the air. The box swayed. Gasping, Himiko’s fell to the side. The knife sliced her palm. Grimacing, Himiko only gripped the bloody handle tighter.

_To show Master how I’ve changed…_

The box reached its apex. Pouring all her weight into it, Himiko stabbed the bottom panel again. It cracked open. _To show everyone I’m not the ultimate mage, but part of the Mythical Magic Mayhem..._ Hands on the walls, Himiko braced herself for the drop.

_I won’t be held down any longer!_

The box careened to the ground, dropping twenty feet. Himiko’s heart flew up to the throat. She felt weightless. Then the box jerked upwards. “Ugh!” Himiko crashed into the side of the box. Kokichi slowly lowered it. _Now!_

A few seconds later, Kokichi slid open the front. The box was empty. Himiko was gone. The audience applauded.

Gasping, Kokichi stumbled back. “Wha… what?” He climbed into the box for a closer look.

Himiko walked around from the back of the box, straitjacket gone. Gasps and applause arose from the audience. Grinning, Himiko kicked Kokichi’s behind, shoving him fully inside, and closed the box behind him. Kokichi yelped. With a flick of her wrist, Himiko’s two-foot-long wand appeared in hand. She twirled it like a baton. She threw the wand up, spun in place, caught it, and smacked the wand against the front of the box. The front slid open.

Revealing Kokichi wrapped in a straitjacket and gag. He struggled against his bonds. “Mmrgh! Mmmphph!”

Everyone gasped.

Himiko stepped forward with one arm gesturing to the box, the other raised high in the air.

The audience rose to their feet, clapping. Applause rang throughout the theater. In the front row their roommates waved their hands and cheered. Kaito whistled. Himiko’s chest heaved. Sweat dripped down her face. Her palm stung. Smiling, Himiko basked in the warm stage lights. The audience’s cheers crashed over her like a wave.

After a slight bow, Himiko turned around and approached Kokichi. She untied his gag. Kokichi asked, “Are you all right? What happened? I saw the knife marks.”

Himiko undid the back of his straitjacket. Then she leaned back and smiled. “Yeah. Just breaking free.” Frowning, Kokichi searched her gaze. Then he nodded. Himiko helped him climb out of the box. The duo approached down stage, facing the judges. A suited Magic Knights translator came up beside them.

Five judges sat in chairs in a thrust, a circular extension of the stage which protruded into the audience. The escapologist judge, a balding man dressed in a vest and tie, spoke first. “Over the years, I’ve seen many straitjackets escapes. Chains, padlocks, upside down hanging from a crane. Everything. But I’ve never seen an escape within a magic box, let alone a floating box. A wonderful idea. The audience may not know this, but stage trap doors are forbidden in this contest. And while I know many ways of escaping from a magic box, because the box was floating the entire time, I must say I’m not certain of your method at this time. Very well done.”

People applauded. Kokichi nodded. Himiko murmured her thanks.

A woman with a hot pink bob piped up. “Not only is the trick good, but I really enjoyed all the back and forth between you two. The smarmy, spiteful assistant. The traditionist master who puts him in his place. Highly entertaining. But that power struggle has a deeper meaning. The old, traditional stage magic vs the use of technology that becoming more popular in magic today. And that’s a message I’m sure everyone in the audience, magician or not, picked up on.”

Again, everyone clapped. The center judge, a white-haired man in a trench coat and ascot, raised a hand for quiet. The audience reverently hushed. “Himiko Yumeno.”

Himiko stood at attention. “Y-yes sir.”

The judge, Victor Ravell, had been practicing magic for 60 years. Had gasped at Rupert’s trick. Was one of the leaders of Magic Castle.

Victor nodded. “I have had the pleasure of watching your career. Seeing how lively and energetic you were studying under Lorenzo. How… difficult things were for you after he left.”

Himiko clenched her skirt.

“But I got to see that spark in you again tonight. And I can’t help but think that gentleman is at least partly responsible. He has my thanks.”

Chuckling, Kokichi dipped his head.

“I can only hope I will get to witness the two of you igniting that spark. Rest assured Lorenzo would be proud of you.” Victor clapped his hands and the audience followed suit.

Tears brimmed in Himiko’s eyes. Kokichi smiled at her. Himiko curtsied, while Kokichi grandly raised his hand before bowing deeply at the waist.

The announcer cried, “Give it up for Magic Mayhem!”

Waving, they walked offstage. The audience applauded long after they left.

* * *

“Magic Castle is proud to announce this year’s Magician of the Year is Himiko Yumeno!”

The surrounding seated magicians turned to Himiko and clapped. Sighing, Himiko got up from her wooden chair. She joined Victor Ravell onstage. Himiko stiffly shook his hand, accepted the frame plaque, and stood next to him, facing the crowd.

“Himiko Yumeno is the youngest magician in our long history to join the Hall of Fame…”

The mage’s eyes wandered over the room. The stage and theater were small and intimate. Heavy red curtains hung behind her. White brocade pattern covered the floor. A dozen lanterns resting in nooks on the walls illuminated the theater. Himiko searched the sea of faces. But her master wasn’t there.

_Of course he’s not. He’s been gone for months._

A translator approached Himiko from behind. Leaning forward, he whispered Victor’s speech in Japanese. “…Though a young teenager, the tricks she’s performed are the envy of magicians many times her age.”

Teeth clenched, Himiko gripped the frame. _It’s spells, not tricks. And I’m not a magician._

“She’s only at the start of her career but already she’s experimenting. Himiko is branching away from the stiff traditional to her new fun twist on magic.”

Her blood boiled. _Master is not old-fashioned! He should be the one getting this award._

“Most impressive of all is her escape from a magic box routine in which she switches places with an assistant. As inventor of this trick, she–”

“How dare you!” cried Himiko, stepping forward.

The mic rang as Victor cut off his speech. Everyone turned to her.

“Master crafted that spell, not me. Don’t pretend he doesn’t exist!” Himiko lowered her head. Her shoulders trembled. Voice shook. “I was so… so very lucky to be tutored by the greatest archmage in the world. To call Master old-fashioned and a mere performer of tricks…” Tears in her eyes, Himiko threw out her hand. “You’re all conspiring to hide how fearsome of a magic wielder he is! Master is amazing! Magic is real! I’ll hex anyone who says otherwise!”

Everyone stared at her, slack jawed. One Englishman in particular pierced her with icy eyes. Brows furrowed, Victor appraised her with shrewd gaze. Then like a dam bursting forth, the audience rose their feet, fists raised.

“Refusing an honor from Magic Castle? How arrogant are you?!”

“Your master left because he knew just how inferior he was!”

“If you keep clinging to your stupid childish fantasies, you’ll never be a great magician!”

“Magic is real,” murmured Himiko, gripping her plaque. “If you can’t even believe that simple truth…” Himiko dropped the plaque and ran offstage. “Then you’re not magicians, let alone mages!”

Tears running down her face, Himiko burst through the door backstage. Her crying drowned out the angry cries resounding behind her.

* * *

“This year’s Magic Knights young adult Best Escapism act goes to… Edmund Houg!”

Himiko jolted out of the memory. She looked around. She and Kokichi were sitting in the a few rows back from the front. Competing magicians sat in the center section of the ground theater floor. Their roommates were lost somewhere in the balconies.

A blue suited blond, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, walked on stage. Kokichi scowled. “We were _so_ better than that loser.”

Edmund’s act was an escape from a locked water tank. Before he ran out of air, Edmund had to trial and error a dozen keys to undo the lock. Himiko shrugged. “Sure, the method was obvious to any mage, but it was very technical and difficult escape.”

“And ours wasn’t? Anyone can bake a seven-tiered cake by following the recipe. True skill is inventing your own trick.”

“Hush.” Himiko placed a hand on his chino pants. The two were dressed in their stage costumes.

Kokichi glanced down at her hand. At her bandages. Jaw set, he narrowed his eyes.   

Onstage, Edmund took his place standing in a line with the other winners. Victor announced, “The young adult Best Close-Up act is awarded to… Rupert Young!”

Smirking, Rupert rose from his seat. He straightened his suit, then headed onstage, head held high.

Himiko slowly clapped. She glanced beside her. Kokichi was picking an ear with his middle finger. “Kokichi!” she hissed. He gave her a wide-eyed innocent look.

The pair applauded the rest of the teenage and adult winners of the other categories. Occasionally, they’d murmur to each other, surprised by the choices. With every name announced, Himiko’s body became more high-strung, like a guitar tuner peg.

When the final contestant had accepted their plaque, a silent buzz filled the theater. Every magician sat up straight, shoulders stiff. Victor explained, “Every year Magic Knights awards three trophies and 5,000 dollars to the best performance in the child, young adult, and adult categories. The child-aged act winning the Grand Prize tonight is Elizabeth ‘Lizzy’ Symson!” The girl was handed a golden cup trophy.

A thrill of nerves coursed through Himiko’s stomach. She pressed a hand over her waist. _You’re not gonna win. You sent the message to Master. You should be satisfied with that and just go home._

Kokichi clasped her hand. “You believe magic’s real?”

“Nyeh? Course I do.”

“Then watch this.”

“The Grand Prize of the young adult acts goes to… Himiko Yumeno and Kokichi Oma of Magic Mayhem!”

Himiko gasped.

“Nee-heehee! Told yaaa!” Grinning, Kokichi yanked her into standing. He gestured for Himiko to go ahead of him. After swaying on her feet, Himiko began walking. She watched herself heading towards the stage. Climbing the stairs. Crossing the stage. The cheers of the audience were a distant, white noise. She felt dizzy, as though having an out-of-body experience.

Victor’s face wrinkled as he smiled. Trophy in one hand, he held out the other. “Congratulations, you two.”

Himiko glanced around. The other magicians onstage dutifully clapped, eyes on the trophy. “Next year” their resigned postures said. The contestants in the seats clapped slowly, heads bowed.

_This… doesn’t feel right._

Kokichi studied her sidelong. “Himiko?”

Himiko reached for the prize, then drew her hand back slightly. “Do you… Do you want to give the world a message?”

Finger to his lips, Kokichi smiled. “I told you. I like playing on the hardest difficulty.”

Victor glanced between the duo. “Is there something wrong?”

“Y-yes,” muttered Himiko. She almost bowed, before remembering her promise to Kokichi. Chin raised, Himiko stepped forward, past Victor. The stage lights centered on her. Himiko projected her voice. “I’m so sorry, everyone, but I can’t accept this award.”

Kokichi stepped up beside her. Nodded. After a beat, he began translating her into English.

“The reason we joined this contest was to send a message to someone. We were selfish. And that’s not fair to other mages who performed their best spells hoping to win.”

“That’s right!” Kokichi raised a clawed hand. “Our act was a lie! That wasn’t even our final form. And next year we’ll be in it to win it, so bring your best!”

Himiko laughed. With him besides her, Himiko felt an energy thrum through her body. Like sparks could fly off her fingertips at any moment. _Yes, together there is no spell we can’t craft. Even…_ Grinning broadly, Himiko raised her hands to the side. “It’ll be a spell so captivating that even you non-believing magicians will be convinced magic is real!”

Silence. Everyone stared at them. Then confused murmurs rippled through the crowd.

Victor shook his head. He whispered, “Again? One of these days I’ll give you an award you’ll accept.” Himiko nervously chuckled. “Your act next year better be nothing short of a miracle after this stunt.”

Kokichi scoffed. “Pshht! Who do you think you’re talking to? We’re _the_ Magic Mayhem.”

“Indeed.” Victor made a shooing motion. “Now hurry on and go before–”

“Actually!” Kokichi snatched the award from Victor’s hand. “One last thing.” He winked at Himiko. She nodded. Together they strode towards Rupert standing behind them. Rupert flashed a tight smile. Gripped his Best Close-Up award harder.

Rupert’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Is nothing–?”

“Here.” Kokichi held out the trophy. He let go. Gasping, Rupert scrambled to catch it. Kokichi grinned wickedly. Sickly sweetness oozed off his every word. “A gift. We don’t want it. But we know you’re just _dying_ to have it.”

Rupert’s face reddened like a bull. Veins bulged at his temple. “Y-you…!”

Himiko blew a kiss. Kokichi threw his head back and laughed. Smiling, Kokichi offered his arm. She took it. Arm in arm, Himiko and Kokichi strolled off backstage.

* * *

Himiko and Kokichi’s footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls. Metal beams snaked across the ceiling. Voices murmured in the distance. The a/c hummed. Himiko shivered in the cold. Now that the adrenaline was leaving, Himiko felt heavy. She looked up at Kokichi. “You don’t regret giving it up, do you?”

Kokichi turned his head. “Nope, not a bit. This will–” A person’s shadow appeared on the floor. Tensing, Kokichi stepped forward, and shielded her with his body. “You came.”

A wheezy chuckle. “I couldn’t determine from the video if you two were a couple, but I can now. Thank you for watching over her.”

Himiko’s blood froze. Chest constricted. She risked a glance over Kokichi’s shoulder.

A pepper gray haired man leaned over a cane, posture kyphotic. A spiderweb of wrinkles crisscrossed his face. But in his dark eyes a light twinkled. “Hello, Himiko.”

Tears welled in Himiko’s eyes. On her second try, she found her voice. “Kokichi.” Her words echoed quietly before disappearing in the void.

He frowned over a shoulder. “But he–!”

Himiko swallowed. “Kokichi, please.”

His lavender eyes searched hers. Then Kokichi brushed his fingers over Himiko’s cheek. Breathed a sigh. He strode past the older man not looking back.

Himiko pressed a hand over her heart. “It’s been a long time, Master.”

Questions tumbled through her mind. How could he leave her? Was he in good health? Did he still care about her? _No._ Himiko gripped the front of her blouse. _I should ask something I don’t know._ Closing her eyes, Himiko sucked in a breath. Let it out. “Are you still practicing magic?”

Gnarled fingers patted his suit’s pocket. He held out a card. Himiko accepted it.

_Lorenzo Costa_

_Magic School of Arts and Wizardry_

_1-800-555-3457_

On the back his personal cell phone was written. Tears blurred the numbers together. “So will you… will you ever perform onstage again?”

“If my students need me.”

Head bowed, Himiko sniffed. “I… I see.”

After a moment, he sighed quietly. “Forgive me, Himiko. I had valued bringing a smile to my own face more than the one person who mattered the most.”

“Who?”

His face crinkled as he smiled. “You, my child.”

Himiko hiccupped. Covered her mouth with her hand. Tears streamed down her face.

He nodded. Turned to leave. “I won’t keep you from your partner.”

“Nyeh? Ah, wait!” Himiko brushed her eyes. “Did you figure it out?”

His wheezy chuckle again. “Not sure if it was your intention, but you truly performed the floating box like you always dreamed of. Broke free of your chains. I am looking forward to seeing you ascend to even greater heights.” After nodding, he walked away.

Himiko watched him leave. Smiling, she gripped his card tight.

* * *

Himiko opened the dressing room door. Cubbies holding wigs and accessories lined the back wall. Naked lightbulbs lined the vanity’s mirror. A folding changing screen and clothing rack stood to the right. Kokichi leaned against the vanity, shuffling a card deck. He glanced up when she entered.

Himiko’s puffy eyes stung. “Thanks for being here.”

Kokichi frowned. “Whaddya talking about? I wasn’t gonna run out on you.”

“I know. Thanks anyway.”

The leader selected a card at random and turned it face up in the deck. Riffling a corner, he moved the card deck back and forth slightly. The face-up card jumped to the top of the deck.

Himiko’s face lit up. “Nice! That was a great Classic Pass.”

“All thanks to your tips. It’s not perfect, but ready for the stage. Well, maybe,” he muttered. “Guess we’ll see about that.” He flicked his gaze up. “How’d it go?”

Himiko gazed down at her master’s card. Her voice thickened. “He founded a magic school. So he’s not… he’s not doing shows anymore.”

Kokichi sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Ah… Sorry, Himi.”

Himiko fingered the turquoise brooch at her collar. “It’s all right. He didn’t retire from magic.”

“I’m just happy you came back.”

“Nyeh?” Himiko looked up to find Kokichi idly fiddling with a makeup bottle on the vanity.

Kokichi shrugged. “Thought you'd leave with your master. You said you wanted to send him a message. That you were hoping to perform with him again. So I wouldn’t… y’know.”

Fists balled, Himiko stepped forward. “Are you stupid?!” Kokichi stiffened. “When did I ever say I wanted to end Magic Mayhem? Even if Master was performing, that doesn’t mean I would stop doing shows with you!”

“But you kept saying you wanted to work with your master!”

“I meant like a once and done show, you dummy!”

“Oh…”

Holding her forehead, Himiko sighed. “It’s true Master means a lot to me. I’ve only ever performed magic to make him smile. Even after he left. But I don’t need to anymore.” Eyes alit like fireworks, Himiko held up raised fists. “Now I wanna perform for us. For Magic Mayhem.”

Kokichi’s face flushed. “H-Himiko…”

“I wanna keep working as Magic Mayhem. And after we graduate, I’ll join your organization like I promised. I wanna…” Face burning, Himiko lowered her gaze. She mumbled, “I wanna be with you forever…”

“You do, huh?” Kokichi’s lips grazed her forehead. “If my queen commands, then so be it.” His breath warmed her scalp. “We’ll be together for the rest of our lives.”

Himiko grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Humming, Kokichi wrapped his arms around her waist. Drew her to him. Himiko sighed against his lips. After a few more kisses, they broke apart. Kokichi pressed his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, they listened to each other’s breathing. Felt their heart beat.

“Welp!” Kokichi spun Himiko towards the folding screen. “We gotta celebrate so hurry up and get changed!” Smirking, Kokichi deepened his voice. “Unless you wanna change right here.”

“W-what?”

“Aww, c’mon, pleeease! I saw you in your bra after your shoulder injury and I know what your underwear looks like. I’ll change out in the open too.”

Himiko crossed her arms.

“Look.” Blushing, Kokichi clasped his hands and looked away. “W-we just promised to be together forever so… getting an early peek shouldn’t hurt, right?”

“Nyeeeeh… All right.”

“Really?”

“No. Just kidding.” Waving, Himiko headed behind the folding screen.

“Ahahaha!” Hand over his chest, Kokichi smiled. “That’s my beloved Himiko.”

* * *

Himiko leaned against Kokichi’s shoulder on a couch in the hotel lobby. Their roommates sat on neighboring couches and ottomans in one corner of the lounge area. Guests milled about the other lounging area or checked in at the desk. The hotel’s fountain bubbled.  

Kaede clapped her hands. “Congrats again on your win, yesterday!”

Keebo nodded. “You definitely earned that victory. Even I, the creation of the great Professor, could not determine your method.”

Kaito leaned back, both arms along the couch’s back. “Pretty reckless of you to challenge everyone like that. But I expected no less from the two of you. Shoot for the moon and all that!”

“You mean idiotic,” countered Maki sitting next to him. “If you lose next year, your reputation will be shot.”

Shuichi asked, “Got any ideas for next year?”

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Kokichi dug out a flip notebook from his pocket. Hastily scribbles doodles filled the pages. “I came up with an idea of us switching places without moving! Teleportation! We spin in place and I look like you and you look like me. See, since we’re nearly identical height and build, all we gotta figure out is how to change our hair and eye color at will.”

“Nyeh. And don’t forget changing the sky purple, too.”

“But there’s so many ways we could stage it! We could sing and dance, switch places in boxes, or–!”

“I’ll think about it. Next.”

“Well, there’s still the invisible dancing ghost idea. And also my 52 pickup with strings attached idea!”

“Kokichi, we already discussed those–”

“But, but, but I came up with so many ideas! Especially for the 52 pickup. We could mimic how the cards bounce after you win a solitaire game on the computer! How fun is that? Or make swords. Have a card lightsaber duel right onstage!”

Himiko laughed. “That’s impossible, you know.”

Kaito held up a fist. “The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” cried Kokichi. “We just–”

Kaito crossed his arms. “Can I get that in writing please?”

“Damn it all!”

Everyone laughed.

“…Mayhem refused the Grand Prize of Magic Knights contest yesterday.”

The high schoolers turned to the wall mounted TV to their right. A news anchor in a red blazer spoke in English. Kaito translated. “The trophy was given to Rupert Young. However, a police investigation has revealed Young’s guests vandalized the hotel room of a fellow contestant. While Young’s involvement in the incident is unknown, Magic Knights have disqualified him.”

The balding man next to her said, “Then in a strange twist, third place Nick Chapman also declined the award. Chapman explained he could have showcased a more difficult trick, but backed out the last second. He said he’ll be ‘taking it to the next level next year so watch out Magic Mayhem’. This sparked a chain of refusing the Grand Prize for similar reasons until Chelsea Jackson in 7th place.”

The screen showed a young woman in the Magic Knights theater, reporters crowding around. “While I am honored to be receiving the Grand Prize, I also don’t feel I deserve it. I didn’t give it a 110%, you know? But since I’m 19 and aging out of the teenage division, I’ll accept it.” She smiled into the camera. “I’ll beat you, Magic Mayhem, when you’re competing in the adult division!”

The balding man turned to the newswoman. “Those two caused quite a stir in the magic community. They live up to the Mayhem in their name.”

“They certainly do, Jon. Magic Mayhem declined to comment, only saying this, ‘Look forward to our reality breaking spell next year’.” Smiling, the news woman nodded. “We definitely will. I’ll be there next year and will be bringing my eight-year-old son along, too.”

Kaede gasped, “Wow… That’s so amazing, guys!”

Himiko and Kokichi looked to each other. Smiled.

“Nee-heehee. We can work on our tricks when we get home. For now, let’s celebrate.” Pointing up in the air, Kokichi announced. “By hitting the bar and casino!”

Himiko choked. “N-nyeh?”

Maki frowned. “Don’t you have to be over 20 to drink in America?”

“Puh-lease. Like that would stop me.” Kokichi flashed off driver licenses for everyone. Each claimed they were 21. “As if we’d go to Las Vegas and not drink or gamble.”

“Yeees!” Kaito whooped. “Let’s do it! I’m gonna be rich. But first!” Kaito thrust a finger at Kokichi. “We’re gonna have a drinking contest and make you spill the beans about your evil organization!”

Kokichi raised a brow. “Oh-ho! Is that a challenge? I accept. Just don’t vomit on me when you lose.”

“Oh god,” shuddered Shuichi.

Maki scoffed. “The idiots keep multiplying.”

“Well normally I wouldn’t condone this sort of thing,” Kaede said. “But if it’s just this once… Let’s enjoy our last day here.”

After smacking his knees, Kaito stood. “It’s settled then!” Excitedly chattering, everyone else rose and began walking towards the hotel entrance. Kaito slapped Keebo on the back. “You’re responsible for dragging our asses back to the hotel afterwards.”

“I think not!”

Kaede raised her voice. “Does everyone have their wallet? Okay, good.”

Maki muttered, “This’ll be an adventure.”

Shuichi laughed. “It’ll make a good memory?”

“That’s assuming those two morons will remember anything.”

Kokichi half-turned to look behind him. “Hey, Himiko. You coming?”

Himiko, still sitting on the couch, gazed at her roommates. Her friends, who traveled across the sea just to support her. At Kokichi. Her partner in magic and in life.

Himiko jumped up and raced after them. “I’m coming!”

_I wouldn’t miss being with you guys for all the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to include a scene which described how the trick was performed, but after coming up with this ending I decided to scratch that. There are hints throughout which hopefully give a vague impression of how it's done. If any of you want to know how exactly how it was performed, I posted the explanation on my new tumblr: https://animercom.tumblr.com/post/186840104292/magic-trick-in-magic-mayhem-explained But I can explain here if you want. The beginning trick Kokichi did with the iPad and vase is also not my own but Trigg Watson’s. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure what I'll be posting after this or when I'll be able to, but hopefully it will be soon. Thank for reading this until the end!


End file.
